Full Metal: Mulan
by Anana553
Summary: Disney Mulan storyline, with FMA characters. Kind of Brotherhood verse. Royai, Edward, Envy, Havoc, Rebecca...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If I owned FMA, Ling and Lan Fan would be together and happy. And I really don't own Disney.**

**The original idea of mixing Disney movies with other stuff belongs to Chellerbelle, who did this with X-men characters :D. **

**I only own this interpretation xD. Just for fun.**

**Enjoy:**

"We're under attack!" shouted the guardian. "Light the signal!"  
>Wrath reached the top of the great Chinese Wall. The guardian took a torch and threw it in the cauldron, lighting a large fire. The Hun watched as fires lighted all along the wall.<p>

"Now all China know you're here." Said the same guardian.

"Perfect." Smirked the man with one yellow eye, as he threw the Chinese flag into the fire.

…

General Fu bowed in front of the great emperor, Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Your majesty, the Huns have crossed the Northern border. "

"Impossible!" exclaimed Armstrong. "No one can get through the Great Wall!"

"Wrath is leading them" insisted general Li. "We'll set up defenses around your place immediately."

"No! Send your troops to protect my people!" said the emperor, who was a wise, still kind man. "Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I believe my troops can stop them"  
>"I wont take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."<p>

….

Riza was so not ready for this. Why did she have to go through with this stupid tradition? Still, she had to do her best. She couldn't let her family down.

"Quiet and demure…graceful…polite…delicate, refined, poised…punctual" she wrote on her arm.

There was no way in hell she would remember all that stuff. So she'd better have a backup plan.

"Black Hayate!" she called looking for the dog, "Black Hayate! Black Ha…oh there you are! Who's the smartest doggie in the world? Come on, smart boy, can you help me with the chores today?"  
>Riza really wasn't someone you could call lazy. But she was a very practical person. And if letting Black Hayate do the chores meant leaving in time, she would do that.<p>

She tied a sack of grains on Black Hayate's back, and the dog started running around, letting grains behind him. The hens started eating.

Meanwhile, Master Hawkeye was praying in their small temple.

"Ancestors, please help Riza impress the matchmaker today"

Suddenly, the small dog entered the praying place, leaving grains everywhere, followed closely by the hens.

"Please, PLEASE help her!" he insisted looking at the ancestors' statues.

Riza entered the temple with a teapot and cup in her hand.

"Father, I brought you…whoop!" she bumped into Master Hawkeye, dropping and crushing the cup. Her father caught the teapot in time.

"I brought a spare!" Riza said giving him another cup.

"Riza." Mumbled her father.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…"  
>"Riza."<br>"…And three at night!"

"Riza, you should already be in town! We're counting on you to up…"  
>"…uphold the family honor. Don't worry father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck." She said and left.<p>

Master Hawkeye sighed.

"Hurry!" her father said, than turned to the temple. "I'm going to...pray some more"

…..

Riza's mother, along with grandma Pinako were waiting in town.

"Of all days to be late" her mother sighed. "I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck"  
>"How lucky can they be? They're dead." Pointed out Pinako." Besides I've got all the luck we'll need"<p>

She was holding a cricked in a cage.

"This is your chance to prove yourself" she told the cricket, and begun walking in the middle of a full street.

"Grandma, no!" exclaimed Riza's mother.

She arrived on the other side of the road, with no scratches. On the other hand, all the carts and horses were lumped into a huge pile.

"Yep, this cricket's a lucky one" Pinako said with a smile.

Right then Riza arrived on her horse. She jumped off it and joined her mother.

"I'm here!" here mother gave her a stern look. "What? But mama, I had to…"  
>"None of your excuses! Now let's get you cleaned up."<br>Riza's mother, along with some women helped her bathe and dress.

She seemed to be the least thrilled of them.

"There, you're ready" said one of the ladies, after what seemed to be interminable hours.

"Not yet!" exclaimed Pinako. "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance, beads of jade for beauty and a cricket for luck, and even you can't blow it!"

Riza sighed and walked along with the other ladies that went to the matchmaker that day.

"Ancestors, hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my fam'ly tree, keep my father standing tall" she mumbled, despair clear in her voice.

A very make-upped woman opened the door.

"Hawkeye Riza!" she shouted, and Riza jumped and raised her hand.

"Present!"  
>"Speaking without permission" the woman mumbled writing something down.<p>

"Oops." Mumbled Riza following the woman inside.

What was the point of this anyway? Why did she need a matchmaker for? She could do very well on her own.

She anyway didn't want someone to treat her like an object.

She knew to obey orders, but she had her pride.

And her own brain.

"Hum, hmm, too skinny" the matchmaker mumbled.

….

After a too long time, with a few incidents, including a cricket in the matchmaker's tea, ink on her hands and face AND setting the same woman on fire, Riza was outside.

"You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" the matchmaker shouted, and shut the door behind her.

Riza sighed and took of on her horse, ashamed.

…..

She arrived home, to see her father's hoping and smiling face.

She turned away from his smile, feeling like she had betrayed him.

Master Hawkeye and his wife were holding hands.

They had sad looks on their faces. She had done it again. She had dishonored them.

She walked in the garden, letting her hair free. She didn't dislike it held up, but all those accessories in her hair were just too much.

She looked at her reflection.

Riza didn't recognize herself anymore.

"Somehow I can not hide who I really am, though I tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?" she said for herself, looking in the water.

The girl sat on a bench, under her favorite blossom tree.

"My my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year" her father said sitting near her.

Riza sighed. Here comes the Zen-smart-and-old-and-mighty-alchemist-talk.

"But look. This one's late. But I'll bet that when it blossoms, it will be the most beautiful of all"

That was…unexpected. She smiled when he patted her head. He still loved her, even though he was disappointed.

They heard drums.

Master Hawkeye stood at once.

"Riza, stay inside" he said as he walked in the street.

His daughter, obviously, didn't listen.

Pinako coughed to catch Riza's attention, and gestured towards the roof.

The young girl caught the hint and climbed on it, watching what was going on the street from there.

"Citizens, I am Yoki and I bring you a proclamation from the imperial city: the Huns have invaded China!"

"No!" exclaimed someone.

„By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. The Xiao family" said the skinny man named Yoki.

A man approached and took the conscription.

„The Yi family" he continued, and a young man took the roll. "The Hawkeye family"  
>"No." said Riza and got off the roof. She ran out to her father, who was about to take the roll.<p>

"Father, you can't go!"  
>"Riza!"<br>"Please, my father has already fought bravely…"  
>"Silence!" said Yoki. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence!"<br>Riza was about to shout a few things at the skinny man, the nicest line flowing in her head being 'misogynistic bastard with a dick in your ass'. But she was cut out by her father.

"Riza, you dishonor me."  
>She took a step back. WHAT? She let grandma Pinako guide her back inside the court yard.<p>

"Report tomorrow at the Why Shu camp."  
>"Yes, sir" responded master Hawkeye.<p>

"The Chu family." Continued Yoki, "The Fan family. The Eagle family. The Roger family…"  
>…<p>

That night, Berthold Hawkeye took his old sword out. He practiced some old moves. His bones were a bit rusty, but he remembered the moves.

He suddenly felt dizzy and fell on the floor.

He spitted some blood. Damn, that hurt. He was in no position to fight. He knew he'd die. He had to.

What he didn't know was that his daughter was watching him from the shadows.

She saw him practice, saw him fall. Saw how bad the situation was.

There was no way she would let him go fight.

…..

"You shouldn't have to go!" Riza suddenly snapped at dinner, slamming her tea cup on the table.

"Riza!" her mother reproved her.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for China." She insisted.

"It is an honor to protect my country and family" responded Berthold.

"So you'll die for honor!" said his daughter.

"I will die doing what's right!"

"But if you…"

"I learnt my place. It is time you learnt yours." Said Master Hawkeye harshly.

Riza sat up and left the room.

….

Out, in the rain, she let her tears fall.

It was one of those rare moments when she cried. She was not the sobbing type.

But this situation was critical.

Her father was going to die!

He had fought quite a time ago, and he fought well. He used his flame alchemy in the battle, and did a great job. He had a huge reputation out there.

So why did he have to go again?  
>She decided, than and there.<p>

She had to take his place.

It was the only choice. She would pretend to be a male. She wasn't that feminine anyway.

She could cut her hair and…

Yes, it's settled.

She went to her parents' room and took the conscription, replacing it with her comb. It was a special gift from her father, but she couldn't use it now, if she cut her hair.

Riza threw her beloved parents one last look and left.

In the room where she saw her father practice with the sword was also his armor. The girl took it, along with the sword, with which she cut her hair.

It was now short, but she would keep it tight anyway.

"Will you come with me, Black Hayate?" she asked the dog, who barked at her.

"Good boy" she said taking that as a 'yes'.

She jumped on her horse, with Black Hayate running after her, keeping up well.

She left her house, in the dark and rainy weather.

She couldn't come back.

Not before she made them proud.

**I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing xD.**

**Don't worry, Roy will make an appearance soon. **

**I decided not to make in all in one chapter, because it's way too long.**

**What did you think?  
>Should I continue?<br>Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Would I really be here if I owned Disney or FMA? No, I would be somewhere spending my tones of money *_*.**

**Note: Wrath (in the original movie: Shan-Yu, the leader of huns) is Fuhrer Bradley- manga/brotherhood verse :D. **

**Thanks to PokemonFreak90, whereami2012,Moonlight Tiger, Tk hale and CrescentSnow for reviewing!**

**Enjoy:**

Pinako woke up suddenly. She felt something.

She went to Riza's room. The girl wasn't there. She fought the panic that flew over her and ran to Berthold's room.

"Riza's gone!" she told the sleeping parents. They got up at once.

"What? It can't be."

He saw the comb where the conscription notice was supposed to be. He ran outside calling her name, than stumbled and spitted blood.

"No."  
>"You must go after her! She could be killed!" said Riza's mother, kneeling near Berthold.<p>

"If I reveal her, she will be" he responded, sadness in his voice.

"Ancestors, hear our prayer: watch over Riza" sighed Pinako.

…..

Hearing Pinako's prayers, the ancestors told Edward Elric, the gong ringer dragon to wake up the Great Stone Dragon.

When he tried to wake it, Edward accidentally broke the stone that represented the dragon, immediately breaking the contact with it's spirit.

"Great Stone Dragon, have you awaken?" asked one of the ancestors.

"Uhh, yes, I just woke up!" said Edward using the dragon's stone head, the only part that was still whole.

"Go, the fate of the Hawkeye family rests in your claws!"  
>"Don't even worry about it, I won't lose face!" Edward said and sat on the ground. "Great, just great! I'm doomed! And all because miss man decided to take her little drag show on the road!"<p>

He decided than. Edward was not a self absorbed creature, but he knew when to get advantages.

And if he could bring Riza back alive, or even better, help her through the whole circus, he could get his pedestal back. That meant he wouldn't have to help the ancestors, they would have to help him.

"It's decided" he said smiling, and took off after her.

…..

Wrath and his army were at the edge of a forest.

Kimblee and Archer brought two Chinese men.

"Imperial scouts" said Kimblee with a cruel grin.

"Wrath" said one of the scouts.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Hun army" said Wrath, making the other Huns laugh cruel.

"The emperor will stop you" said the other scout.

Wrath grabbed his collar growled.

"Stop me? He invited me! By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go!" he said letting go of the scout, "Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready."  
>The two scouts started running as fast they could.<p>

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" asked Wrath scratching his chin.

"One" replied Archer, and he aimed to kill one of the scouts.

…

Riza was outside the camp with her horse and Black Hayate.

"Okay, how about this? Ahem" she said in a manly voice, "excuse me, where do I sign in? I see you have a sword. I have one too! They're very manly and tough"

She tried to take her sword out while talking, and ended up dropping it.

"Who am I fooling?" she sighed, "It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army"

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRCALE? Let me hear you say AYE!" Edward said, his huge dragon shadow projected on a rock.

"AHHH!" she screamed hiding behind a rock.

"That's close enough" said Edward.

"Who are you?" asked Riza, getting pretty pissed, after the initial shock.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful , the pleasurable, the indestructible…."

Edward stopped, to come out from behind the rock. Riza snorted. THAT was the great dragon?  
>He was so…<p>

"You're, uh…"  
>"Intimidating?"<br>"Tiny."  
>"WHAT? Who are you calling so small that he can live in a matchbox?"<br>"I…I never said that. You're just like a little blonde lizard."  
>Edward growled.<p>

"Of course. I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here" he said nodding towards Riza's horse, "would die of fright. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination."  
>"Let me guess, you can use alchemy" she said unimpressed.<p>

"…for instance, I can use alchemy. Or I can see trough your armor!" continued Edward.  
>Riza blinked two times. Did the little lizard just say he was looking trough her armor?<br>She punched him, and he fell on the ground whining.

"Ow. That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on this, dishonor on you, dishonor your cow, dish…"

"Stop!" Riza said covering Edward's mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."  
>"Than you'll have to trust me. And don't slap me again, okay? All right. Let's move it."<p>

There was something about this Edward bean that she liked. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted him. It's not like she had too much of a choice.

They entered the camp. Riza looked around. Men everywhere. Damn.

"Okay, that's it, time to show them your manly walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up."  
>She ended up looking like she had some limbs broken.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said as they entered a tent.

"They are disgusting" Riza mumbled looking at the dirty, weird, and most important creepy men. How did she end up doing this?  
>Oh, yes, all thanks to Yoki, the annoying, and Wrath, the freak that was leading the Huns.<p>

"No, they're men" replied Edward. "And you're going to have to act just like them so pay attention"  
>….<p>

"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm" said a soldier.

Two others were looking at him with interest.

The blonde one punched the tattooed one, making the other laugh.

"I hope you can get your money back" the tall one with grey hair said.

"I don't think I can do this" Riza mumbled.

"It's all about attitude. Be though, like this guy here" Edward replied, nodding towards the blonde one.

"What are you looking at?" the blonde guy asked Riza, noticing her stare. He lit a cigar.

"Punch him, it's how men say hello" Edward whispered, and Riza punched the blonde soldier in the shoulder, making him drop his cigar. Another soldier caught him as he fell.

"Oh, Havoc, you've made a friend" the small soldier with glasses said.

"Good, now slap him on the behind, they like that" Edward added.

Riza ended up slapping Havoc's butt, making him jump.

"Wo ho hoo" Havoc said, grabbing Riza's collar. "I'm going to punch you so hard, it will make your ancestors dizzy!"

"Havoc, relax!" said the small one grabbing Havoc. "Breathe in, breathe out. Feel better?"  
>"Yeah" replied the blonde one. "You aren't worth my time, chicken boy"<p>

"Chicken boy? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS A CHICKEN? Say that to my face, you limb noodle!" Edward said loudly.

Riza gasped. Damn.

Havoc grabbed Riza by the collar and tried to punch her. She ducked in the last second, and Havoc ended up hitting the grey haired one.

"Oh, sorry Falman. Hey!"

He grabbed Riza once again, but right then Falman kicked him, making him fall over the soldier with glasses. Falman turned to kick Riza, but she ducked again, so he fell next to Havoc.

"You're dead!" Falman said, and they started fighting.

Riza slipped away, and ran.

'_This is insane! How am I supposed to go through this for several weeks? And fight the Huns. And stay alive. And not be discovered. Damn.'_

"There he is!" Falman noticed her.

They ran and cornered her near a tent.

"Hey, guys" she mumbled horrified, seeing the three men approach.

She was so dead.

…

Riza didn't notice Yoki, they guy that brought her father the conscription, enter the tent near them. Inside were General Fu and Roy.

"The Huns have struck here, here and here." The general said moving some pawns on a map. "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Shao Pass and stop Wrath before he destroys this village"

"Excellent strategy, sir. I do love surprises, ha ha ha" Yoki said and the other two men ignored him.

"You will stay here and train the new recruits" the general continued. "When Yoki believes you're ready, you'll join us…colonel."

He gave Roy a sword.

"Colonel?" replied Roy in shock.

"Oh, this is an enormous responsibility, general. Uh, perhaps a soldier with more experience…" Yoki tried to say, but Fu raised a dismissive hand.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, an impressive military lineage, AND knows flame alchemy. I believe Roy Mustang will do an excellent job."  
>"Oh, yes, I will" said Roy excited. "I won't let you down…this is.. I mean…yes sir" he ended soberly.<p>

He couldn't show his emotions. He had to be though.

"Very good then" replied Fu, "We'll toast China's victory at the imperial city." He turned towards Yoki. "I expect a full report in three weeks."

"And I won't let anything out" Yoki mumbled, more to Roy.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, hmm, leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all times." Roy chuckled to himself.

He walked out of the tent, just to see all his recruits fighting. They stopped as they saw him and the general and saluted, some of them failing to stand.

"Good luck colonel" said Fu and left along with his troops, on white horses.

"Good luck father" mumbled Roy to himself. He looked at the troops and sighed.

"Day one" smirked Yoki writing something down.

"Soldiers!" shouted Roy.

They all backed up and pointed at a very scared Riza.

"He started it!" one of them said.

Roy approached the men, and Riza got up quickly. She didn't want to be taken as a week one. Or a loser. Or whatever men thought about men that were beaten up on the first day. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and look at the man in front of her.

He seemed like the captain or something.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp" Roy said in a puissant way.

'_Yeah, he is absolutely the boss around here'_ Riza decided.

"Sorry…" she said, than gasped and tried to thicken her voice. "Erm, I mean sorry you had to see that!" she tapped him on the shoulder. "You know how it is when men you get those…uh, manly urges, and you just have to kill something…fix things…uhh, cook outdoors!"

'_I'm so dead'  
><em>"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Ahh, uhhm, ahm."

She hadn't thought of that. Damn Edward for appearing and breaking her thoughts line outside the camp.

"Your commanding officer has just asked you a question" Yoki said and Riza fought the urge to punch him.

The bastard, here he was again fucking with her life.

"Uhh, I've got a name. Uhm, and it's a boy name too"  
>"Falman, how about Falman?" said Edward from behind.<p>

"His name is Falman" mumbled Riza nodding towards the grey haired guy.

"I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours" replied Roy giving her a stern look.

What was up with this guy? He was rather strange. And he was way too…pretty. Roy could swear that if he was dressed in a woman's clothes, you couldn't tell he was a male.

"Try ah, ah Chu!" said Edward.

"Ah Chu" said Riza confused.

"Ah Chu?" asked Roy raising an eyebrow.

"Bless you" replied Edward chuckling and Riza growled. She didn't have time for messing around!

"Edward!" growled Riza.

"Edward?" asked Roy, getting really pissed. This guy was messing with him.

"No."

"Than what is it?"  
>"Alphonse! Al was my best friend growing up!"<br>"It's Alphonse."  
>"Alphonse."<p>

"Let me see your conscription note." Roy said. "Hawkeye. THE Hawkeye? "

"I didn't know Berthold Hawkeye had a son" mumbled Yoki disgusted.

"Um, he doesn't talk about me much"

"I can see why, the boy's a complete lunatic" Yoki told Roy, who chose to ignore him once again.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Alphonse, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins. "  
>All the soldiers growled at Riza, who tried to be as small as she could.<p>

"You know, we have to work on your people skills" said Edward coming out of Riza's armour.

"Whatever" she mumbled, too tired to argue.

**That was two XD.**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA and Mickey Mouse owns Disney, and I am neither of them.**

**Thanks to Crescent Snow, PokemonFreak90, Secret Bearer, Kbomb432, L, Tk Hale and StarCatcher1858 for their kind words!**

**Enjoy:  
><strong>

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"  
>Riza opened her eyes.<p>

Blur.

She blinked. Now was better. She saw the little red dragon with blonde hair above her.

"Come on! Up, up up!"  
>She groaned and laid back. Edward pulled the covers off her completely.<p>

"Get your clothes on. Get ready. Got breakfast for you. Look, you've got porridge, and it's happy to see you!" he said in a sing-sang voice, showing Riza the bowl.

"Am I late?"

"No time to talk" Edward replied and started feeding her fast with porridge. "Now remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other kids, unless of course the other kids wanna fight. Than you have to kick other kid's but."

"But I don't wanna kick other kid's butt" she replied while eating.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face!"

Riza opened her mouth and some food fell out of it.

_This day started pretty bad. _She thought.

"I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." The dragon replied bored. "Come on, scare me, girl!"

"Argghhh!" she grunted after swallowing her food.

"That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about. Now get out there and make me proud."  
>Riza tied her hair and dressed, than got out of the tent.<p>

"The other troops left!" she told Edward with a shocked face, than started running.

'_Damn, I'm going to be late on my first day!'_

"Wait, you forgot your sword…She's already off to destroy people" Edward sniffled.

…

The soldiers were gathering around Roy's tent where food was being served. Riza arrived.

"Order people, order!" Yoki shouted at no one in particular. And no one in particular actually listened to him.

"I'd like a pan fried noodle" a soldier said.

"Oh, oh sweet and pungent shrimp!" demanded the one with glasses, named Fuery.

"Moo moo gai pan" asked another.

"That's not funny" Yoki mumbled.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning" Falman said. "Helooo, Alphonse. Are you hungry?"  
>Why did she listen to Edward in the first place? Alphonse was a way too long name.<p>

"Yes, 'couse I owe you a knuckle sandwich" Havoc laughed grabbing her collar and preparing to punch her.

She covered her face with her hands and Havoc couldn't help but notice how delicate 'his' fingers were.

Falman covered his ears and closed his eyes, so he wouldn't hear anything.

"Soldiers." A deep, yet a bit husky voice said.

They lined up quickly when they saw Colonel Mustang. He took his shirt off.

For everyone there this seemed like a normal thing and the only feeling they had was of jealousy of his toned body.

Riza on the other hand…

She almost chocked with her own saliva when she saw the handsome man take his shirt off. That revealed her a toned chest, abs and his arms. She never thought a man's arms could be so…look so…

_I would say strong, but it's not just that. He's somehow sexy, in a very manly way…_ Riza thought, than mentally admonished herself for thinking like that.

He was her commanding officer. She was supposed to be a man. A MAN! Not some woman looking for romance. She had already decided that maybe she wasn't meant to play that part. And she was…okay with that.

_No, Riza, stop. This is the worst time to admire a man. No matter how worth admiring he is. _

Damn, the man had made fun of her the day before. She was in no position to admire his body.

Roy took a bow and some arrows.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me"  
>"Uuuhh, tough guy" mumbled Havoc, earning a glare from Roy.<p>

"Havoc. Thank you for volunteering"

He shot the arrow at the top of a high pole.

"Retrieve the arrow."  
>"I'll get the arrow, pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on" replied Havoc bowing in front of Roy.<p>

He walked towards the pole and spitted in his hands, getting ready to climb.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something" the colonel said holding up a golden disk, for all the soldiers to see. "This represents discipline."  
>He put it on Havoc's left arm. And he almost fell.<p>

"And this" he added holding another disk, "represents strength"

As he put it on the blonde soldier's right arm, he couldn't get up from the ground. Roy didn't seem to pay attention to the low swears the soldier was mumbling.

"You need both to reach the arrow" he finished his speech.

Havoc tried and failed. Falman tried and failed. Fuery tried and failed. Plenty other soldiers tried and failed. Including Riza.

"We've got a long way to go" Roy mumbled and looked at his very lame soldiers.

_It's time to make a man out of them_ he thought, not so sure about the results.

He got some staffs and threw them at the soldiers. Some got them. Some couldn't catch them. Some were tripped by other soldiers (like the Alphonse guy, who seemed to be tortured by everyone).

He got two vases on the staff, threw them in the air and broke them while they were falling.

That earned gasps from everyone.

_Impressive. _Riza thought, trying to concentrate on something else than his chest.

"Let's get down to business. We need to defeat the Huns." He said simply and shown them some moves with the staff.

They tried to imitate him, failing miserably.

Falman thought it would be funny putting a bug in Riza's robe. She felt something weird down her spine and couldn't control her uncoordinated moves. She ended up hitting almost everyone around her with her stuff until she got the bug out.

"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met." Roy mumbled horrified. "What are you, girls?"  
><em>Yes!<em> Wanted Riza to scream. But she couldn't. That would mean death. Women weren't allowed in military. She had to manage as a man.

The young girl kicked around her a few more times, until the colonel approached. She somehow managed to hit him in the stomach too, but he got the staff from her and grabbed her collar.

"Listen to me mister! I'll make a man out of you!"

She looked at him frightened.

"You need to understand: we have no time for fooling around. We need to defeat the Huns. Do you know how else they are called?" Mustang asked dangerously.

"Uhm no" replied Riza.

"Homunculi. That means supra humans. They are called supra humans. We can't kill them waving a stick. So get serious."

The girl nodded.

She didn't know Edward was somewhere close, trying really hard not to carbonize Roy with his flames. How dare he talk like that with his girl?

Something else she didn't know was how Roy was feeling. He felt weird shouting like that at a poor soldier, but he had to. They had to train. They had to fight. No matter how…pretty this soldier was, he had to learn to act like the others.

The colonel shook his head. He had to stop having creepy thoughts about his subordinates. He was perfectly straight, for God's sake!

After some time he decided to drop the arrow retrieving and staff fight training. They were all too lame.

"Today we are going to practice bow shooting. You've got these tomatoes. Three tomatoes. Three arrows. If you can hit all the three tomatoes on the target in one shot, you'll get an extra meal for the rest of the rest of the week"  
>As Roy finished his speech, everyone started cheering and laughing.<p>

"Okay, colonel. Show us first" Havoc said with a tired smirk. He had tried to climb after that arrow for ages. But the golden disks kept pulling him down.

Roy grinned and took a bow and three arrows. As he pushed on the improvised catapult on the ground, the tomatoes flew towards the target. He shot, and all of the arrows reached their purpose.

The 'aah' and 'ohh' stopped soon. Everyone tried, and just like with the arrow retrieving, they all failed.

Falman couldn't hit the target and tomatoes at the same time.

Fuery couldn't hit the target at all.

Havoc neither.

Riza had a pretty good aiming, but she wasn't strong enough to use the arch.

Roy walked from one to other to show them how to hold the bow, how to aim for the right angle, how to shoot. When he arrived at Riza he shook his head in disapproval.

"Keep your hand under the arrow, without touching it. Hold tight with your left arm. Yes, like that. Now pull the elastic limb as much as you can. Come on, you can do better than that!"  
>Riza sighed. She couldn't actually. That stuff was made for men, not for skinny girls.<p>

He came closer, until her back was almost touching his bare chest. She shivered and hoped he didn't notice. Roy put one hand on her left hand and the other on her right one. He pulled the bow as much as he could, and Riza felt the pressure of his hand on hers.

The bow wasn't that hard to use now. He let go and the arrow flew straight into the middle of the target.

"Good job, I didn't change your angle. You've got good aiming"  
>She smiled at him and took another arrow. All that was left to do now was shoot three arrows at the same time, at tomatoes.<p>

Yeah, sounded easier than it was.

…..

Riza thought she would fall asleep the instant she put her head on the pillow. But she didn't. She was too full of thoughts. Thoughts about the mess she was into.

Today wasn't THAT bad.

' _I mean, sure they tried to kill me when they saw me in the morning. And yes, I just realized that my commanding officer is really hot. And yeah, I can't shoot flying tomatoes. But I will in some time. So there's nothing to worry about, right?'_

But she was really worried.

Her first concern was what if someone came to her tent at night. She was only wearing a robe and her chest was obvious trough it. She hoped no one would come.

During day, she had a swaddle around her chest, keeping it was flat as possible. But at night she was taking it off. It was too uncomfortable.

Then there was the training part. She would fix that somehow. She had to. She couldn't be weaker than the other.

But she was. She wasn't as strong.

Havoc and the others made fun of her all day because she couldn't even climb until the half of the pole.

Talking about Havoc, Fuery and Falman, they were an interesting group. They were always together and, sure, they made fun of Riza. They laughed at her. They teased her. Almost kicked her. Actually punched her a few times. Took her plate at dinner. Pushed her at practice. Played pranks on her.

All sort of stuff.

But she couldn't help but somehow like them. There was something about those guys that was…something else.

Not the way Roy was different. He was fascinating her, with his posture, his skills, his way of being so bossy.

She knew that if she met him as a woman, he would never give her a second glance. Now that she was his 'student' she could be around him all time.

Not that she wanted to of course. Just…universally speaking. Yes, just another unimportant thought in her mind.

Back to Havoc's group. She wished they could get along at some point.

But hey, this had only been the first training day. And Roy said this was the easy stuff.

She didn't want to know what was coming next.

**Dum dum that was three ^^. I hope you liked it!**

**So Riza is a sniper, right? She has to be good at aiming and stuff xD. She's still just a girl with no training, so she's got a 'long way to go'. **

**Next chapter will be up soon.  
>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: People that own stuff sell them in books. I only post on fanfiction. **

**Thanks to TkHale and AgenJoy. I really appreciate ^_^**

**Enjoy:**

A few more days had passed.

No one actually managed to get up that idiot pole so far.

Their shooting skills were better, but not that good. The best at shooting was, unexpected, Riza.

The staff fight was all right, but they still had a long way to go.

"Today we'll do something new" the colonel said. He got a pail of water and put it on his head. He told the soldiers to throw some rocks at him, and he blocked them all with his staff gracefully, without dropping water from the pail.

Riza starred in shock. They were supposed to do that too? He was kidding, right?  
>"I think pretty boy wants to make fools of us" mumbled Havoc.<p>

He seemed to have something against the colonel, but at the same time it was clear that he was admiring and respecting him.

"What's up with you and Mustang, Havoc?" asked Fuery, who seemed to have noticed the same thing as Riza.

"What's up with me and the colonel?"  
>"I don't know, you keep mumbling against him."<br>"Yeah, well, he's a bitch to us."  
>"Not really. Other commanding officers would be a lot worst" replied Fuery. "He's pretty cool actually. I mean I'm still wondering why he didn't already kick Al out of here"<br>'Al' was Riza's new nick name, from 'Alphonse'. She didn't really like it, but it was better than the whole name.

_Yeah, I'm wondering too. Maybe he thinks there's still hope for me to stop being a complete failure_ the girl thought and sighed.

Havoc didn't reply.

Roy was throwing a rock at a soldier, who dropped the pail. And they didn't throw more rocks at once, like it happened with the colonel. He sighed and called the next one.

Only two or three of them managed to stay steady and push or avoid the rock.

When it was Riza's turn, Havoc, Fuery and Falman smirked and threw three rocks at her.

The pail turned and the water fell on her. This earned a few laughs from the soldiers, a glare from Roy and some inking from Yoki, who was supervising everything.

…

The next day they practiced staff again, than balance, with the water pail and rocks.

Things went a bit better, but not that much. For Riza it was pure torture. She could hardly keep up, and her body was screaming for a break.

She didn't dare ask for one, they already thought she was weak enough.

Than they went fishing. With their bare hands.

Roy didn't seem to have any problems in catching fish at once, but the others…

Riza and Havoc were working near each other, and she somehow managed to grab his foot and drag him under the water.

She tried to smile apologetically and help him get up, when Edward came from under the water and gave her a fish. She glared at him and refused to take it. She wanted to be appreciated by Roy and Havoc's group but she wouldn't cheat.

That wasn't fair. So she dismissed Edward with a mumble and went back on fishing.

"You need to be tranquil as a forest, but on fire within" the colonel said wisely.

The girl tried hard not to sniff.

_Fire? No thanks, I've had enough of that from my dad _she thought. The fire alchemist, Berthold Hawkeye.

Despite her inner mumbling against him, she missed her father. A lot.

…

A few days later, after hours of practice, Roy decided it was time for new techniques. They were far from being ready for war.

They had to avoid projectiles on a 'battlefield' at night time. There were arrows and arrows on fire.

"I'm never gonna catch my breathe" Fuery mumbled as he avoided an arrow.

Riza was close behind him, running and feeling like her head had been chopped off. She was dizzy, there were projectiles everywhere and she could barely see a thing.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me" said Havoc when an arrow hit him. Riza stopped and helped him up, and, surprisingly he smiled at her.

But just for a second, because then they were back at running.

…

Another day of training. Rock breaking, with their heads. Falman was having a hard time.

"Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym" he said, holding a cold rag on his hurt face.

….

Combat training. They had to fight on pairs. Riza against Roy.

She sighed.

_I'm going to be so dead. _

Everyone that fought him ended up with scratches and bruises. He was too good. But there had to be a good part in this, right? There had to be…

_At least his body will be close to mine…No, delete that! The good part is that I'll be able to fight like him one day. Yes, that's right, that's the good part._

She tried to deny the lustful thoughts she had and concentrate on battle.

He hit with his fist and she stopped the attack. She took a step back as he tried to kick her in the stomach with his foot.

He almost managed to, but she ducked in time. Than he hit her with his fist.

And she fell.

Edward came to her and gave her some water.

"This guy's got you scared to death" he mumbled helping Riza up.

Than he run to hide. He couldn't be seen by the other soldiers.

_I hope he doesn't see right trough me_ the girl thought worried.

Maybe not 'see' the way Edward could, but she was scared he would see her fears, her week points. Her tones of week points.

….

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim" Fuery said.

They had to jump from a pole on another, on water. The water was deep, cold and dirty.

He jumped from one to another, than lost balance and stopped, so he wouldn't fall.

Behind him Roy had to stop as well, and he managed to stand, making the next soldiers behind fall in the water, because they couldn't stop in time.

…

Havoc set the canon on fire and it flew in the air.

He didn't hit the target.

He growled as he watched Riza flame her own canon fire. She would most likely hit her target, they all realized her aiming was good.

He winked at Falman, who walked by Riza and 'accidentally' kicked the support at her canon. She had already flamed it, so now it was flying, without reaching the target.

Instead it flew right into Yoki's tent.

"Someone is going to have problems" Havoc smirked and fired his canon.

It still didn't reach the target.

…

Roy sat alone on the mountain's field. It was a clear night, and the moon and stars were lighting.

'_We need to be like the dark side of the moon'_ he thought preoccupied. _'We can't let the Homunculus see what we're planning. We need to be able to improvise…well, they first need to learn how to fight'_

He sighed. It was harder than he thought. They had already been there for a few weeks, and they were making slow progress.

He had to speed up the process a bit.

Tomorrow they would be going on a trip.

_I'm going to give that loser one more chance._

…..

As Roy planned, they went on the mountain. Normally, the first trip would be just fast walking, but he didn't have time to lose.

So he started with walking up the mountains, but caring poles with two sacks of grains each. They had to keep balance, speed and strength at same time.

For the men it was hard. For Riza it was a nightmare. She could barely stand.

Roy was leading them, when Yoki shown him how far behind Riza was.

He sighed and went back after her. He took her burden and glared at her.

She starred in shock as the colonel started running to catch up with the others.

He was clearly disappointed. Disappointed and angry. And much stronger than she was. She was a mess. A total mess. A useless mess.

Why couldn't she be as strong?

She felt so frustrated.

…..

That night Roy decided. No matter how much he tried to show him, help him, teach him, Alphonse just couldn't do as good as the others.

And the others were pretty much pathetic, so it was really bad.

He called Alphonse and brought him his horse.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up and go home. You are through" he said, and every word was like a knife piercing Riza's skin.

Did he…did he just kick her out?  
>"B-but…"<br>"Go home" he said, and left.

She was…lost. She felt so lost. She couldn't go home.

After she had been told she was a dishonor to her family, after her father was disappointed in her, she couldn't just go home and let them down once again.

She had to do something.

'Heed my every order and you might survive' Roy used to tell them. She did try to do everything he said, why didn't it work?  
>She knew the answer. She was no man. She was a woman. In more time, she could be good. But just a few weeks…she had to work two times as much as the others, who were already used to fighting and kicking.<p>

She was a complete stranger.

Of course, until that point she had learnt quite a few things. She could hit the target with her canon fire, she could shoot the tomatoes with her arrows, she could pretty much fight with her staff…

But the other parts she couldn't do. She couldn't even catch a damn fish!  
>The frustration took over as she was alone into the night. Edward was sleeping in her tent. He had no idea what was going on.<p>

She could use friend. But she didn't want to wake him up. He had done a lot of things to help her, she could at least let him sleep until morning, when they would take off.

The dawn was breaking and she hadn't slept one moment. She starred at the pole in front of her, until she realized something.

The arrow. The arrow from the top of the pole.

No one had managed to take it. No one actually reached it so far. If she could…

That's it. She wasn't going home.

She had a plan.

If only she could find a way to do that….

**That was it xD.**

**I wanted to put the 'I'll make a man out of you' song in one whole chapter because, you see, I really don't think all that stuff happened in a few days. It happened in more weeks/months, right?**

**So it deserves some space. I hope you enjoyed the training part. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please REVIEW!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If I owned Disney, Hannah Montana wouldn't exist. And no, I don't own FMA.**

**Thanks to Tk Hale, Agent Joy, Theiving Alchemist, bladzesword, vanillasalt.**

**Your reviews are like chocolate! I can't get enough xD.**

**Enjoy: **

Fuery woke up early, as usual. When he got out of his tent he didn't expect to see someone already up.

And he most certainly didn't expect that someone to be Alphonse.

And the top of all this was that Al was climbing on the pole with the arrow. He was further than any of them ever managed to reach, and he was doing a good job.

Fuery noticed the trick. Instead of trying to climb and having the golden rings pull you down, Al was using them to hold on the pole. He was throwing them, and the elastic material that held the rings was tied around the pole. That way the soldier could climb very well.

Riza smirked for herself as she saw the arrow closer and closer. That's it. She could do it.

Thank God for her originality. If she wouldn't have noticed that trick, she would have already been on her way home.

And that couldn't happen. Not yet.

She didn't even notice the other soldiers waking up. But after she reached the arrow, she took it, climbed a few more meters and she was at the top of the pole.

She sat on it and took a deep breathe. She had done it. She heard cheers and looked at the mass of people applauding.

That was…unexpected. She smiled and waved at them, and she was happy when Havoc and his friends waved back.

Right then Roy got out of his tent. He heard noise.

Riza threw the arrow at his feet and smiled. He starred at her in shock.

Al had done it! He was at the top of the pole. His huge smile was proof.

Roy didn't smile back. But he was proud. So proud.

And really happy that Al didn't have to leave. He shook his head, once again telling himself that he didn't like Al that way, and waved at him.

"Good job, soldier. Now come down."  
>Riza palled. Come down? How the heck was she supposed to come down?<br>…

"I was there, and I saw it with my eyes, but I still couldn't believe it!" Falman explained happily at dinner. "Al was up there, and I couldn't help but cheer!"  
>"I agree, man. Sorry we misjudged you." Havoc said and patted Riza's back.<p>

She smiled at them and took another bite.

"It was a challenge. My arms are still hurting" she said, using her 'manly' voice. "Anyway, the worst part was coming down"

They all laughed and Havoc lit up a cigar.

"It was a pretty cool show. It was like going down a tree, right?"  
>"A big, long, straight, slippery tree" replied Riza, and they laughed once again.<p>

She was right. They were cool. They just had to accept her. And doing something they couldn't do yet, made them more confident that 'Al' was a good guy.

"Tomorrow we've got training in the morning?" Fuery asked.  
>"As usual. Mustang is going to take us through hell once again." Havoc mumbled, puffing his cigar.<p>

Riza took another bite of her meal. She knew she would go through hell with him if he asked her to.

…..

The next weeks were still hard, but much more pleasurable.

When they were caring grains on their shoulders, Riza was running ahead of them.

When they were jumping on poles on water, Fuery was the best.

When they were running between projectiles, Havoc was one of the best at avoiding them.

Falman was really good at breaking bricks with his head.

They could all shoot tomatoes.

They could all catch fish with their bare hands.

They could always hit the target.

Not it was just trying to make their technique better, they had the basics. More than just basics.

They were good.

They all knew how to use a staff or a sword. And at physical combat, Riza could actually punch Roy.

That earned a smile from him every time.

And every smile from him meant making her heart flutter.

Of course, she kept all that for herself.

…

Wrath took the little doll from the ground and breathed in, inhaling it's scent.

"What do you see?" he asked Kimblee showing him the doll.

"Black pine, from the high mountains" he replied.

Sloth took it and looked at it. So did Cornello.

"White horse hair. Imperial stallions" Cornello said.

"Sulfur, from cannons" Kimblee added.

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao Pass, where the imperial army is waiting for us." Wrath told them.

"We can avoid them easily" Archer smirked.

"No" the leader said. "The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her."

…..

"Hey, uh, ah, this is not a good idea. What if someone sees you?" Edward asked covering his eyes.

"Just because I look like a man it doesn't mean I have to smell like one" Riza replied stern taking her clothes off.

"So a couple of guys don't rinse their socks. Well I kind of like the corn chip's smell"  
>Riza jumped in the water, splashing Edward and her horse in the way.<p>

"Aghhh" she moaned enjoying the way the water was feeling on her body.

"Okay, all right, all right, that's enough. Now come on, get out before you get all pruny and stuff."  
>"Shut up, shrimp. If you're so worried go stand watch."<br>"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A GOLDFISH CAN EAT HIM?" Edward shouted, but left to stand watch. "Stand watch Edward, while I blow our secret with my girly habits" he said in a womanly voice. "Humph, hygiene."  
>The red dragon narrowed his eyes in shock when he saw three men walking towards the water, throwing their clothes away.<p>

"Me first! " Havoc laughed and jumped into the water.

"We're doomed!" Edward said to himself. "There are a couple of things I know they will notice"

Havoc, Fuery and Falman entered the water.

"Hey, Al" Havoc said approaching Riza who gulped.

She hid behind a lily pad.

Her first impulse was to run away. She realized they would notice her if she did, so her second impulse was to go under the water and stay there. That would kill her, so it wasn't an option.

Only her neck and head were out of the water, and she tried to use the lily pad to cover herself as good as she could.

"Oh, hi guys. I didn't know you were, eh, here"

Havoc and Falman exchanged the 'this dude is weird' look.

"I was just washing, and now I'm clean, so I'm gonna go. Bye, bye." she said, as manly as she could, feeling very exposed.

"Come back here" Falman said smiling, from behind Riza. She was trying really hard not to slap him for being so close to her. "I know we were jerks to you before so let's start over." He extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Vato Falman. "

Covering her chest with her left arm she shook his hand smiling.

Good part: they were friendly.

Bad part: they were all naked. Including her.

"And I'm Fuery" the smiling man said.

"Hello Fuery" Riza grimaced.

Havoc was climbing on a huge rock in the middle of the lake. Riza coughed than covered her eyes with one hand. She really, really didn't want to see Havoc that way.

"And I am Jean Havoc, king of the rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it!"

"Oh yeah? Well I think Al and I could take you!" Falman said pulling Riza's elbow.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere" she replied horrified.

"Al, we have to fight!" Falman insisted.

"No we don't" she replied. "We could just….close our eyes and swim around!"  
>That sounded lamer than she intended.<p>

"Come on, don't be such a girl!" Vato said. "Ouch something bit me! A snake!"

Riza whistled and her horse came near the water. She walked behind the animal and wrapped her towel around her.

The three men were on the rock, trying not to be bitten by the 'snake'.

"Some kind of the rock" Falman said ironically and pushed Havoc off.

"Boy that was close" Riza mumbled.

"You owe me big!" Edward said cleaning his mouth. "Snake, hmpf."

"I never want to see a naked man again" Riza sighed, when about half of the army ran towards the lake and entered the water.

Riza blinked. Damn.

"Don't look at me" the dragon said. "I'm not biting any more butts."  
>….<p>

After the lovely experience with the bath, Riza returned to the camp. She walked by a tent and heard voices.

Yoki.

"You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They would not last a minute against the Huns, or Homunculi, or whatever they are called this days."  
>"They completed their training" the colonel replied.<p>

"Those 'boys' are not fit to be soldiers any more than you are to be colonel! Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle!"  
>"Oh no you don't" Edward mumbled for himself. "I've worked too hard to get Riza into this war. This guy is messing with my plan"<p>

"We're not finished!" Roy argued inside the tent.

"Be careful, Colonel. The general may be your father, but I am the emperor's council. Oh, an by the way, I got the job on my own" he smirked slyly. "You're dismissed."  
>Roy stormed out of the tent and walked by Riza.<p>

"I'll hold him and you punch" Riza said and Roy looked at her.

Normally, he would have laughed. But he didn't feel that amused right now.

"…or not" she mumbled as he walked by her with no apparent reaction. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great colonel"

Roy looked at the soldier. Yes, it was worth a lot. But he wasn't going to say that.

I didn't matter what the soldiers thought, if he wasn't good enough at training them.

No matter how 'pretty' the soldiers were.

He had heard stories of this kind before. With soldiers becoming gay in lack of women. He shook his head. This was no time for thinking about his weird issues.

He went to his tent.

Riza starred after the man. She felt uncomfortably bad for him. That bastard was messing with her life once again. They were ready to fight, damn it!  
>"I saw that" Edward mumbled and Riza looked surprised at him.<p>

"What?"  
>"You like him, don't you?"<br>Fuck.

"No I don't. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah sure" Edward mumbled as the young woman entered her tent. "It's time I took this war into my own hands"

He went to the kitchen tent and took all the ingredients he needed. Than he entered the forest and used alchemy to transmute it into something that looked like a man, but it was empty inside. He put it on a horse and went to Yoki's tent.

The man had gone bathing.

Edward wrote a letter, making it as extreme and apocalyptic as he could.

Than he went to meet Yoki when he was coming from the lake.

Inside the alchemy made body, Edward was controlling it's moves. The horse approached Yoki and gave him the letter he wrote.

"Urgent news from the general" he said.

"Who are you?" Yoki asked worried. The man was really pale and had skin like porcelain.

That could be explain by the fact that he was made of porcelain. Yoki didn't need to know that, of course.

"Excuse me! The question is who are you! We are in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions." Edward improvised, "Carry on before I report you!"  
>"Colonel, urgent news from the general!" Yoki shouted entering Roy's tent as he read the letter. "We're needed at the front"<br>"Pack up your bags, guys. We're moving out" the red dragon smirked for himself.

**That was chapter 5 :D. **

**What do you think, guys? Please review!**

**I need to know if to keep writing this stuff or not. If you like it, I'll keep working xD.**


	6. AN

**Hey readers :D**

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but this story doesn't seem to be that appreciated xD.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and I apologize for leaving you like this, but I'm not going to continue it.**

**I've got exams soon and I will probably post some oneshots, and if I have any brilliant ideas even longer stories, but for now I'll take a little break. **

**I will not continue FMA: Mulan, unless you request it :D (that means more than three people).**

**I'm really, really sorry to stop writing at this story ! I would normally write even if I had just one reader, but I don't have that much time…**

**Once again, sorry. **

**Note: like I said, if more people start reading this, I'll continue; until then: hiatus.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**~Anana553**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello :D**

**Sorry for the absence! I have a lot of fun writing this fic, but I thought people don't like it xD.**

**Thanks for proving me wrong: Theiving Alchemist, Chanify, Pokemonfreak90, Kitsune Blue, TkHale, CandyCayne, colonelduckie, ookami and Alchemystic!  
>You are awesome ^.^<strong>

**Here is the next chapter:**

The troops were marching down the fields.

"We've been marching off to battle for a long time" a soldier complained.

"My aching feet aren't easy to ignore" another mumbled and kept walking.

"Hey" Falman smirked to Havoc and Fuery, "Thing instead of a girl worth fighting for!"  
>Riza chocked. What?<br>"Huh?" she couldn't help but ask.

"That's what I said" Falman said grabbing Riza and keeping her close to the three of them. "A girl worth fighting for!"

He took a centerfold out of his bag, with a woman on it. Riza tried really hard not to roll her eyes at their idiocy. Of course they would have pictures. They were MEN.

"I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars!" Falman said dreamily.

He seemed like a simple, plain guy most of the time. Apparently he was a romantic.

"My girl" Havoc said, "will marvel at my strength and adore my battle scars!…Forget that, all I want is a cute, cheerful girl with a good personality!"

Riza watched as he lighted a cigar. So he was a softie after all. She knew that all along. He liked to play though, but he wanted a sweet girl. As she thought of it, Riza realized he wouldn't actually be happy with some sweet girl that would admire him all day long.

No, Havoc needed a girl that would keep him entertained and interested. A girl like her best friend.

The young woman sighed as she thought of her best friend. Her name was Rebecca and she would have come with her in battle if Riza asked her to. She was a tough girl, with a strong fist, and really pretty.

She was pretty avaricious though. Still, a wonderful girl. Yes, she and Havoc would make a fine pair.

But Riza kept her thoughts for herself. She couldn't tell Havoc she had a best girl friend. He would think she is 'gay'. Damn this acting. She wished she could tell them to stop being misogynistic jerks.

But she couldn't.

"For me it doesn't really matter how she looks like. But it would be nice if she knew how to cook. I for one can't" the nicest of them, Fuery, said. Riza smiled. He was too cute.

As they were crossing a river Havoc smirked at Riza.

"I bet the local girls thought you were quite a charmer"

"And I bet the ladies LOVE a man in armor!" Falman smiled.

If she thought about it, Riza realized they actually looked really good in armors. Well, Falman was really skinny, and Fuery really small, and Havoc just wasn't her taste.

But Roy looked…

She stopped herself before she could end that thought. No, man in armor weren't hot. They were bulling and…aggressive and they smelled bad! She knew from experience.

Yes, that's a good answer.

"You can guess what we have missed the most since we went to war" a soldier said.

"A girl worth fighting for!" Replied another and they started laughing.

Riza grimaced. Great. She was caught between many horny men.

"My girl will think I have no faults!" Havoc grinned.

'_No shit' _ Riza thought.

"…that I'm a major find!" Falman added.

They all looked at her expecting her to speak. She sighed.

"Umm…how about a girl who's got a brain? Who always speaks her mind?"

None of them seemed too impressed or appreciative with her features. Because that was her. Always speaking her mind. That's why she got in trouble in the first place.

Because she refused to be a plain conquest for some stinky man that would ask her to cook and be fucked whenever he wanted. She was more than that. She was her own self. She was a person.

She inwardly admonished herself. This was no time for feminist thoughts. There was no such thing as 'girl power' in her country.

Still…she wanted to get married out of love. Not of obligation.

She came back to reality when the men re-started their rambling about the ideal woman.

"My manly ways and turns of phrase are sure to thrill her" Falman said looking at the sky.

"Are you a poet now?" a soldier asked him and he shook his soldiers. He sure was a romantic.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer" Havoc rolled his eyes and Riza giggled.

"I've got a girl back home who's unlike any other" Yoki entered the discussion from his horse.

"The only girl who'd love him is his mother" Havoc half whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear, including Yoki. Riza laughed once again. She just loved spending time with Havoc.

She grew more and more certain with every second that he would be a perfect pair for Rebecca.

"But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!" a soldier spoke.

The young woman sighed again. Of course they would be so cocky.

"I wish I had a girl worth fighting for" Falman said in a somehow sad tone.

He was a nice guy too. Riza knew a girl in her home town, Sheska. She would be perfect for Falman. Or maybe for Fuery. She was a smart girl.

But WHY on earth was she mentally pairing her new friends with her old friends? It was pointless. They wouldn't meet anyway.

"Hey boss" Havoc smirked. "Do you have a girl back home?"

Roy looked at him with the corner of his eye.

He didn't answer. Of course he didn't answer. He probably had thousands of girls waiting for him, and he wasn't sure which one to pick.

"Come on, join the fun!" Falman told him.

Roy sighed.

"No."  
>"No you won't join the fun?" Havoc asked.<p>

"No, I don't have a girl waiting."  
>Riza's heart was ten feet above the ground. Why did she feel this good just by hearing that?<br>"Oh. Than what's you girl going to be like?" he continued.

"How am I supposed to know?" Roy almost snapped. He seemed pretty irritated with the questions.

"Well, Fuery will have a girl that can cook. Mine will be a cute, cheerful girl with a good personality. Falman will have a girl paler than the moon. That would be a vampire."

Falman kicked him.

"So how would your ideal girl be?"  
>"I don't know" he replied stern and stopped the horse.<p>

He had been so caught in their idiocy, he didn't notice the burning village in front of him.

Damn.

"Search for survivors" he said immediately and the soldiers started moving.

Riza was shocked. People lived there. And now they were al dead. Thanks to the Huns, or Homunculi, or how the heck they were called. Those horrible things that destroyed lives just because they could.

She saw a small doll on the ground and took it. It once belonged to a little girl. A little girl that was dead too.

She growled in anger.

How dare they!

They had to pay. All of them! She would make sure of it.

She was scared. So scared. What if the Huns were still there? But at the same time, she somehow wish there were a few left, just so she could kick their asses.

"I don't understand." Roy said from behind her. "My father should have been here."

"Captain!" Yoki called from the top of the hill. He pointed down in the valley were the village was.

Riza and the soldiers starred in shock at the massacre. All the soldiers and villagers were hatched and thrown on the red ground. And it was red because it was filled with blood.

"What happened here?" Riza whispered.

"They had a philosopher's stone" mumbled Roy in shock. "That's impossible."  
>"Are you sure?" Havoc asked , not wanting to believe the enemy had such a strong weapon.<p>

"Afraid so." replied the colonel stern.

"Colonel" Fuery said brining a helmet. "The general…"

Roy starred in shock. There was no need for more words. The beautiful helmet with many decorations was Fu's. Roy's father. Killed by the homunculi.

Riza felt like jumping and hugging him, when she saw that pained, horrified look in his now empty eyes.

He took the helmet and put it a bit further from the village. He took his sword out and placed it respectfully near the helmet.

'_Why? Why him? Why not me?'_

He was torn apart. His father. He hadn't been the most loving and caring father, but he sure cared. And Roy always loved and respected him. And now he was gone. He sighed.

'_It's time to be a man'_ he thought. _'I'll make you proud, father'_

"I'm sorry" a soft voice said from behind him and he turned around. Al. His big brown eyes were TOO big for a man. And they were hazel, and beautiful. Roy sighed again. Damn those thoughts. He wasn't gay, for God's sake! He was a damn straight man, who had just lost his father.

No time for weird thoughts.

He walked by and patted Riza's shoulder. She wished she could have helped him.

"The Homunculi are moving quickly" Roy said as he got on the horse. "We'll make better time to the Imperial Central City through the Tung Shao Pass. We're the only hope for the emperor now. Move out!" he ordered and went ahead on his horse.

Riza placed the doll she had found near Fu's helmet. Than she followed Mustang's lead, to war.

…

They were walking through the pass. Silence. None of them were singing now. All the soldiers were too tired for fooling around. No one was laughing, joking or making fun of each other.

They were cold, they were tired and they were sad. Nothing could…

Riza heard a lout ZBANDG and turned around. A canon. From the cart. In which was Edward. She approached on her horse. He grinned like an angel. Riza growled.

"What happened?" Roy asked angrily.

Great.

"Uhh—" she replied stumbling. 'My little red dragon probably sneezed and blew a canon' didn't seem like the right answer.

"You just gave away our position!" Mustang continued, really pissed. "Now we're…"

An arrow hit his shoulder as he spoke and he fell. Riza gasped.

"Get out of range!" the colonel shouted as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and plenty more started falling.

The Huns were close. So close.

Riza and the others ran to hide. Some fire arrows hit the cart.

"Save the cart!" ordered Roy. The canons would explode if the fire reached them.

Riza went and took canons as fast as she could, and gave them to the next soldier and so on. Edward was helping sending canons from inside. The woman freed her horse and ran away from the cart, just when it exploded. She fell, but got up quickly.

Damn. Adrenaline started pumping through her veins. Things were getting hot.

"Oh, sure, save the horse" Edward mumbled moving through the snow. She didn't try to help him get away from the cart. She knew he would manage on his own.

"You are too small, the Homunculi can't see you" she replied ironically and grabbed him and started running towards the others. She was busy taking her sword out with her other hand, so she didn't hear Edward shout 'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE A SPY FOR THE ARMY BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD NOTICE HIM?'.

Mustang ordered his men to set up canons.

"Fire!" he shouted and the fireworks flew. They hit the mountain, and nothing could be seen anymore. No more Huns, no more arrows. Just snow.

"Hold the last canon" he told Havoc, just in any case.

'_You never know with those bitches'_ he thought.

After a few seconds of complete silence, the disaster happened.

Bradley appeared on his black horse, at the top of the mountain. And behind him the Huns.

The not too many soldiers, under the command of Roy Mustang, saw a huge mass of beings approaching.

They were enough to make a huge front line, covering the whole side of the mountain. And behind the front line was the second line, and so on. They seemed to never end.

Up, from the mountain, an enormous army was coming. Huns. Homunculi. Whatever they were, they were leaded by Bradley, also known as Wrath.

"The ultimate eye." Havoc whispered. "We're so dead." 

**Suspeeense xD**

**So, I continued. Review? Please? ^.^  
>I'll update soon!<br>Note: I couldn't help myself at the 'A girl worth fighting for part' :D. I mean all Havoc wants is a 'cute, cheerful girl with a good personality'. And yes, I'm a Havoc~Rebecca fan xD.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is pretty full of action XD**

**Thanks to: PinkuDita, Chanify, PokemonFreak90, jbean13, L, TkHale, MangaGirl135, HikaruPichu, ILoveAnonimity, Jazz, Theiving Alchemist. **

**You are too sweet! I'm so happy this story lives xD**

**Enjoy:**

In the millisecond of thought she had, Riza remembered everything she knew about Bradley.

He was the leader of Huns.

He had 'the ultimate eye', some thing in his left eye that allowed him to see every move they made. He was skilled in battle. He knew how to use all kind of swords, and he was badass.

It would be impossible for any of them to take him out in a full contact battle. Not even Roy, with his incomplete fire alchemy…

'_Damn.'_

"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor" Roy said bitterly. His voice was shaking slightly.

They stood no chance. Not against such a huge army.

Roy narrowed his eyes. Bradley moved his sword above his head. He wanted to look as threatening as possible. Yeah, like the huge mass of armed Huns wasn't enough to freak them out.

"Havoc, aim the canon at Bradley"  
><em>'No!' <em>Riza thought. That wouldn't help. He would be able to avoid it. He had the ultimate eye. But there had to be something, anything, that could bring him down. If only she could…

Than she saw it. The mountain. The Huns were approaching.

She took off with no second thought. She took the canon from Havoc and ran towards the best place for aiming. Thank God for her skilled aiming and calculation.

"Hey!" Havoc argued, took by surprise.

"Al! Come back, Al!" Roy called him exasperated.

No. No. This wasn't happening. Their last chance to kill the leader of the Homunculi, and the nut cracker that called himself a soldier decided to come and do what? Move it further, from where he couldn't aim at Bradley?  
>"Stop!" he shouted again, this time a little worried. Al was too close to the fast approaching Hun army. He was going to get killed.<p>

Riza tried to light the aimed canon. If anything could stop the army, it was snow. It was everywhere, and an avalanche was the best solution. Roy's men stood no chance.

"You might want to light that right about now! Quickly! Quickly!" Edward tried to rush her from close behind, but she just couldn't manage to turn the damn fuss on!

Wrath grinned. He would take that idiot in one move.

He threw one of his swords at Riza, and it hit her, but luckily not with the blade, but with the pommel.

"Come on, we've got to help!" Havoc said when he saw the situation Al was in.

They became friends. Al was a good guy. And Havoc really liked him and regretted making fun of him before. The guy needed help. Damn, they all needed, but the skinny soldier was in the worst situation.

Havoc, Falman and Fuery started running towards Riza and the Hun army.

She quickly got back on her knees and grabbed Edward. He tried to argue, but she gripped his neck, showing a small flame out of his throat. It was enough to light the canon.

Bradley was now a few meters away. The canon flew right towards the mountain.

"YOU MISSED!" Edward, who somehow managed to get himself attached to the cannon after he lighted it shouted. "HOW COULD YOU MISS? IT WAS THREE FEET AWAY DAMN IT!"

BUM.

The canon hit it's target.

Snow started falling in huge amounts, right on the Hun army. Riza smirked.

Bradley, who was about to kill the idiot soldier that missed him, turned around at the lout sound. His one visible eye narrowed in shock when he saw his man swallowed by the damn snow!

He threw the soldier an angry look. No. This wasn't right! His ultimate eye didn't see what that small boy saw! He only saw an idiot missing him.

But no. The boy intended to create an avalanche from the beginning. Damn him. He took his sword out and growled angrily.

Riza starred in shock. She did what she had to do, but now she was paralyzed. Wrath took his wrath on her, and hit her, hard with one of his swords.

She fell, but the adrenaline helped her ignore the pain and move away. Damn, tones of snow were coming towards her, she wasn't about to die by her own hand!

Roy was just starring. Al knew. Al knew the snow would help them defeat the Homunculi. He wasn't an idiot. He knew it. He knew he was right to trust Al.

The subject of his thoughts grabbed him and the colonel came back to reality. The snow was a threat for them too.

The Huns were swallowed one by one.

Havoc, Falman and Fuery were running to help Al and Roy, when the avalanche made them decide going in the opposite direction was safer. So they stopped, turned around, and ran as fast as they could.

Riza's horse fought the soldier that was trying to hold it, and galloped towards it's master.

Right then Bradley saw the snow close, felt the chills, heard his soldiers' screams, and he knew he would be gone under the huge mass of white too.

He let one more scream out and was covered by the avalanche.

Riza and Roy were running, when her horse came close enough. She jumped on the black animal and extended a hand to Roy. She couldn't lose him. Not then, not there. He grabbed her hand, but couldn't hold onto it.

He fell under the snow.

The other soldiers started gathering behind some rocks, so they wouldn't be pushed over the edge of the mountain.

The snow fell in the huge pit, along with most of the Homunculi, and some unlucky soldiers.

Riza was still on her horse, and they were both trying really hard to hold onto something. The snow kept pushing, and the woman knew they couldn't last too much longer. They fell backwards, and she saw someone took away by the snow.

She recognized the uniform and his raven hair.

"Roy!" she called, not bothering to make her voice sound manly, but he couldn't hear. He seemed unconscious. She didn't hesitate to turn the horse in his away, even if she knew that meant she was running to her death. She needed to help him.

The blonde woman grabbed a cold Mustang from the snow and put him on her horse. The black animal tried to go against the avalanche once again, with very few success.

The other soldiers climbed on rocks so they could see their colleague and captain.

"I see them!" Havoc, who was at the biggest height said. He shot his arrow, on which was tighten a rope. "Now I'll pull them to safe…"  
>"…ty." He finished, as he missed the rope. He starred in horror at the arrow, which Riza grabbed, but with no help. He missed the rope. They couldn't pull them to the rocks.<p>

Riza looked at the helpless arrow in her hands. No. No. They couldn't die.

She saw the edge of the mountain. She hoped Edward was okay. She hoped her family was okay. She hoped Havoc and the others would be okay.

They fell into the huge pit, and she made on last try: with her bow, she aimed and threw the arrow with rope to the mountain.

"I let them slip right through my fingers!" Havoc whined, angry with himself, when the arrow fell right near him.

He jumped and grabbed it without hesitation, followed closely by the other soldiers. They all held onto it, and kept the horse, Riza, Roy, and despite being so small and impossible to notice, Edward was holding onto Riza's foot.

They all pulled together, all the soldiers, and somehow they managed to get the horse with Riza, Roy and Edward up.

They were almost up, and before he hid in Riza's bad Edward smirked.

"I knew you could do it! You're the man!"

Riza smiled at the little dragon.

"…well, sort of" he added and hid in her bag, before he could see the nasty look she threw him,

Yeah. Sort of.

"Step back, guys, give them some air" Falman said after they were safe and sound.

Riza breathed hard after the effort and panic she'd been through.

"Al." Roy said after he caught his breathe. Riza was glad to see he was back from fainting. "You are the craziest men I've ever met" the colonel said in a harsh tone.

Crap.

"…and for that…I owe you my life. From now on you have my trust"

Riza couldn't believe what she heard! Her smile grew bigger and bigger, and she couldn't help but be incredibly happy.

They had survived. The Huns were under tones of snow. Roy trusted her! He believed in her!

"Let's hear it for Al!" Falman exclaimed, making the others cheer. "The bravest of us all!"  
>"You're the kind of the mountain!" Havoc said appreciative and Riza smiled largely at him.<p>

King of the mountain huh. Better than king of the rock. Did that mean she had also earned Havoc's appreciation? And Falman's? And Fuery's?  
>The way all the soldiers were looking at her with admiration… she was more than proud.<p>

She wanted to get up.

"Ahhh…." She moaned and fell back. The rush of adrenaline was gone. The spot where Bradley's sword cut through was bleeding.

Hard.

And she was hurting really bad. She couldn't even get up. Damn those human weaknesses.

"Al, what's wrong?" Roy approached his face to hers asking. Maybe it was because of his scent, or maybe because of the wound, she wasn't sure why, but her view was blurring. "He's wounded, get help!" Roy's worried voice ordered. "Hold on" he told Riza, and the view was getting blurrier and blurrier.

Damn that fog. She couldn't see his handsome face…

**That was chapter 7 xD  
>REVIEW?<br>Next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello!  
>Oh my God, people, I love you!<br>Your reviews made my day ^.^**

**Thanks to: Couple of luck, PokemonFreak90, Adena Arlovskaya, Mangagirl135, Theiving Alchemist, TkHale, SaoriSweet19, ILoveAnonymity, animelover199514**

**Note: Mulan belongs to Disney, which I don't own, and FMA belongs to Arakawa, who I am not.**

**Here we go:**

Roy was damn worried. He hadn't been so worried in his whole life. And all for what?  
>A wounded soldier?<br>A pretty wounded soldier that had saved his life, and pretty much the whole country. Yeah, he couldn't let Al die, no matter what.

He couldn't die because of his family. Yes, and China!...and because Roy wanted him alive…

He sighed. Here are the weird thoughts again.

Havoc was a good soldier. Roy liked him. He wasn't that much of a strategic genius, but he sure knew how to fight.

Fuery was a really nice guy. Roy thought the young man would never be good in a commanding position, but as a soldier, he was just perfect. The ideal pawn. He knew what to do, when to do, and he was one of those really sweet guys.

Falman was pretty sharp. He was good to keep close too.

Yes, the three and Al were the best of his men, the colonel was sure of it.

Al. Is he all right? Is he hurt badly? Is he alive?  
>Jean, Vato and Kain seemed worried too.<p>

The doctor came out of Al's tent at last.

He had a weird face. He approached Roy and whispered something.

"You are a brave leader…" doctor Knox, a tough but good at his job doctor said.

"Thank you." Roy said confused. Dr Knox wasn't known for making too many compliments.

"Taking a woman in your team…"  
>Roy's heart stopped.<p>

"He may look pretty, but I don't think he's a woman" Roy smiled false.

"Trust me, colonel, I know a pair of breasts when I see them. That's no man inside that tent." He whispered and got his things. "I'm going to head back to my village. There are some corps waiting for me" he said and took off on his horse.

Roy was frozen. No. Impossible. Al had been in his team for a few months not.

There was no way his favorite soldier was a woman.

Still.

Some part of his brain was screaming in happiness. So he wasn't going nuts, he was straight! His feelings for 'Al' were perfectly explicable!  
>Then again, his heart was hard like a stone. He could hardly breathe.<p>

Women weren't allowed in the army. They were killed.

'Al', or whatever the fuck his name was, couldn't die. Roy couldn't even bare the thought of it.

A woman. No. Impossible.

"Colonel?" Havoc, who hadn't heard the doctor called him. "Is Al okay?"  
>"I'll go check on him" Roy said with a distant voice.<p>

Maybe this was a mistake. Yes, a mistake. The doctor was nuts, some people said.

Roy always liked him and found him a very capable man, but who knows, maybe after he spent too much time between corpses he went nuts. Yes, that was possible.

He entered the tent.

Riza heard a noise and opened her beautiful hazel eyes. She saw Roy's face and winced. He was okay!

She wasn't thinking straight. Damn, she wasn't even thinking. All she knew was that Roy was there.

She got up, leaning on her elbows. The cover fell of, discovering her bandaged chest. Still, her big enough breasts were very visible. She smiled at him without realizing.

He froze.

So it was true.

The logical part of him was screaming 'this is impossible!'

His heart and hormones were asking him to take her right there.

The colonel part of him wanted to kill Al, or whoever this woman was.

And at the same time the puzzle started to make sense in his mind.

That's why 'Al' wasn't as strong as the others. That explained his, or her voice. That's why she always seemed to smell better than the others. That explained how soft her hair was.

A lot of things started to make sense.

But he was shocked. And this wasn't supposed to happen. It was wrong. And dangerous. For a woman to be in the army. The Homunculi, the men, the nature, the laws…

Everything was against her being there. Still she was.

"I can explain" she suddenly said in a cold, feminine voice, when she realized her mistake.

Riza was cursing inwardly. Damn her idiocy! How could she be so careless?  
>"Huh, so it's true?" Yoki asked bossy entering the tent.<p>

'_He probably just wanted to see me naked'_ Riza thought irritated.

"Roy!" she called as the colonel stormed out of the tent.

He was still trying to deny. He somehow wanted to cover it up for this woman, whoever she was. He wanted to save her and take her away from there. Away from Yoki, away from the laws.

He wanted to pretend she was a man. But when they were alone, treat her like a woman.

'_No.'_ he inwardly admonished himself. He couldn't. Yoki had seen her. It was too late.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Yoki said as he grabbed a wounded Riza and threw her outside the tent.

The men starred in shock. She was holding the blanket around her with her other hand, but every single one of them could see her chest clear.

He brutally took her hair tie and let her dirty hair free.

"A woman!" he shouted accusatory, like he would say 'a worm'.

Havoc narrowed his eyes.

"No fuck."  
>"Impossible" Falman whispered.<p>

"Al?" Fuery said insecure.

"Trecherous snake!" Yoki said and Roy felt like punching him.

Riza was on her knees. She had been revealed. Roy, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, they all knew. And she was sure they all hated her.

But she couldn't help herself. She had to try. She had to talk to him.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye. I did it to save my father!" she said towards Roy, who looked at her with the corner of his eye.

Damn this woman. After making him think he was gay, she made him consider breaking the law and covering her, and now she made him feel a connection with her.

He would have done, he would still do anything to save his father.

But this brave woman actually did something about it.

"High treason!" Yoki accused.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Riza tried again.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Yoki growled in her face and she had to technically keep her hands together so she wouldn't kick him as hard as she could.

"It was the only way. Please believe me" she said trying to catch Roy's eye.

"Hmm, colonel?" the council member turned to Roy, who had another inward battle.

He felt like his moves were someone else's . He took Riza's (so that was her name…and a very pretty one…) sword and approached her.

"Noo!" Havoc shouted angrily. Damn, the colonel wasn't that much of an idiot!  
>"You know the law" Yoki stopped Havoc and his friends.<p>

Riza looked at Roy. He had a sword in his hand.

That was it. She was going to die.

'_By the hand of the man I love'_ she finally admitted for herself. Than she bowed her head in anticipation.

She said her last prayers and waited. She thought about her family, about her childhood, about her friends, about her new friends, about everything she had been through. At least she had managed to save her friends' lives. It was enough.

Roy growled lowly. All he wanted was knee near her and touch that beautiful blonde hair. But he couldn't.

His onyx eyes admired the way her neck arched. That's it, he had to stop. He had to lead his men to save China. He had to forget about this woman. He had to….

He threw the sword at her feet. She starred at it.

"A life for a life" his deep, hurt voice said. "My debt is repaid. Move out!" he ordered his men.

"But you can't just…" Yoki tried to argue but fuming Mustang cut his sentence.

"I said 'move out' !"  
>….<p>

Riza watched as Mustang's troops were eaten by the snow. She watched them until they were black spots far away. Than she couldn't see them anymore.

It was only her, her horse, a blanket and Edward.

All alone, in the cold nothingness.

She felt lonely. Lost. Sad. Terrified. Disappointed. Afraid. Freaked. Heart broken. Ashamed. Humiliated. Cold. Very cold.

Edward tried to make a fire, but he couldn't find enough wood for a serious one.

"I was close, THIS close to impressing the ancestors…" Ed mumbled.

"I should never have left home" Riza said with a small voice.

"Eh, come on. You wanted to save your father's life" Ed replied understanding.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father" she whispered. "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right. So when I looked in the mirror I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing" she said throwing away the helmet she was looking at.

She could feel a tear running down her cheek. Damn. She was so weak. Here she was crying again.

After months of pain and suffering, sweating and stinking, she didn't shade any tear. But now, she was all alone, the only physical inconvenient being the cold. No effort, no problems. Just…

Emptiness.

Edward looked at her pained eyes, at her cold face, and felt really sorry for this young woman. He cared about Riza, they were friends damn it! He couldn't stand to see her like that.

He took the helmet from the ground and spitted on it. Riza would normally rise an eyebrow, but now she was too sad.

"Maybe it just needs some spit" he said and started cleaning the helmet. He gave it to her. "I can see you! Look at you, you look so pretty!"  
>She didn't seem too impressed with his attempt to make her feel better. He sighed.<p>

"The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me, they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions"  
>Riza smiled. Despite feeling so miserable, Edward managed to make her feel somewhat better.<p>

"I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home." She said with a sad voice.

"Yeah, this isn't going to be nice" the dragon mumbled. "But don't worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this together, that's how we'll finish"

Edward hugged her, and Riza couldn't help but smile and hug him back.

"I promise" he added and she smiled again.

Thank God for friends. She would be so dead without Edward.

….

Wrath was out. Breathing air, not snow.

He was really cold. He may be a Homunculi, but he still felt the chills.

He looked around.

He screamed in fury. His army! His huge army! All dead!

"Arghghh!" he cried.

He was furious. Angry. Annoyed. Frustrated.

He didn't give a damn about those soldiers. But he couldn't conquest China without them…

Archer, Kimbley, Gluttony and Envy joined him. So he wasn't the only survivor. A few other soldiers slowly got out of the snow.

"What's up little brother?" Envy asked smirking. "You lost?"  
>"Shut up, you whore!" Bradley shouted. "We need to get to the imperial city. Now."<br>"Do I get to eat anyone?" Gluttony asked and Kimbley chuckled.

"You can always eat Envy"  
>"Shut up" the jealous one argued. "Let's go, before Wrath has another hormonal storm."<p>

"I would shut up if I were you" Wrath said looking at Envy with his uncovered eye. He had his apparent calm mask again. "Let's proceed." 

**Dum dum XD.**

**So this was pretty based on feelings, more than actions. I hope you still enjoyed it xD.**

**I couldn't help but add Envy in the picture 3. Should I let him have his transformation powers?**

**He's just awesome.  
>Please review! <strong>

**Hugs, Anna. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to my sweet reviewers: bladzesword, colonelduckie, PokemonFreak90, animelover199514, TkHale, jbean13, MangaGirl135, Tehiving Alchemist, ILoveAnonimity**

**Thanks for telling me your opinions! It really matters to me :).**

**I own nothing but this…mix?**

**Here we go:**

Riza starred at the men that were gathering down the mountain, in the valley full of snow.

They were…alive.

Normally she would be happy to see survivors coming out after an avalanche, but these were the people SHE tried to kill. And she didn't want them alive. Not at all.

They were few. But enough.

And Bradley was one of them.

She felt chills down her spine just at the thought of him.

What scared her more was one of them, one with weird green hair.

She realized he looked kind of like a palm tree, when he turned into…into another man?

She starred in shock. No fuck. He was a palm-tree-haired-dude, and now he was a bald soldier. How was that possible? And the enormous child looking man near him…was really weird.

She was more than freaked. But she had to help. She couldn't just leave. They were clearly going to the imperial city.

She ran to her horse and grabbed her horse.

"Uhm, home is that way" Edward said pointing in the opposite direction.

"I have to do something" Riza said, leaded by her good heart and logic.

"Did you see those Huns?" the blonde dragon replied scandalized. "They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!"

She tried not to chuckle.

"Are we in this together or not?" she asked using his previous words. He sighed.

"Fine, let's go kick some Hun buts" he said getting on the horse behind Riza.

They took off as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't run into the Homunculi.

….

They arrived in the imperial city, also called Central City.

There was a festival, in the honor of the heroes of China. Everyone was cheering, but Roy and his soldiers had pretty sorrowful looks. They didn't feel like they deserved any of that, since Riza, who would maybe day because of the coldness, did everything.

Roy was torn apart. He trusted Al…Riza. It turned out he…she was nothing like what he had imagined. Then there was the guilt. He felt horrible for leaving her there, but at least he didn't kill her…

Still, that wasn't good enough for his heart. He wanted to know her safe and sound, right behind him, with her watching his back. Yes, that sounded ideal. Having that strong woman to watch his back, but still treat her like he would treat an equal. Damn those laws.

Riza finally found her companions in the huge manifestation. She drew the reins, making her horse go faster towards Roy.

"Roy!" she called as she was near him. He looked at her surprised.

"Riza?..."

He was so happy to see her! But he wouldn't show it to her. There was no chance in hell.

"The Homunculi are alive. They are in the city!" she warned him.

"You don't belong here, Riza. Go home" he said coldly, despite the pain in his chest. How could they be alive? Was she making it up just to be close to him?  
>Did she want to be close to him?<br>She growled lowly. Damn him for not listening! All China was in danger!  
>"Roy, I saw them in the mountain! You have to believe me!"<br>"Why should I?" his bitter voice said.

Indeed. Why should he? Still every part of him was screaming 'go with her, trust her'. But he couldn't. Not after he found out that one of his men was a woman…

"Why else would I come back?" she said blocking his way with her horse.

'_For you_' she mentally responded herself, but kept her mouth shut about that and continued.

"You said you'd trust Al. Why is Riza any different?"

'_It's not_' he mentally responded her, but didn't reply. He just kept riding on his horse slowly.

"Keep your eyes open" she told Havoc and his friends, who nodded. "I know they're here somewhere"

….

She left her horse somewhere and went to the imperial court. Half of China seemed to be there.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To find someone that will believe me!"  
>….<p>

Roy and his men were going to meet the emperor.

Mustang bowed in front of a very large man, with a huge mustache. Alex Louis Armstrong, the emperor.

"My children!" his baritone voice ringed through the whole court. "Heaven smiles down upon the Central, Eastern, Southern and Northern kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave soldiers!"  
>The crowd started cheering.<p>

Roy and all his men felt more than guilty. Getting cheers for something they did not do.

Riza smiled as she saw them applauded. She wasn't going to be mad, after all they were safe. And they were al going to have nice lives thanks to their success, that was sure.

But until then, she needed to make sure they would still be alive, and not get killed by Huns.

She went to the first man she saw.

"Sir, the emperor is in danger!"

He looked bored at her and moved away.

"But the Huns are here!" she insisted. Yeah, the man didn't listen to her. She went to someone else.

"Please, you have to listen!" she said. He walked away too. She turned to Edward.

"No one will listen to me!"  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" he replied bored.<p>

"Edward!" she growled.

"Hey, you're a girl again, remember?"  
>He was such a misogynistic jerk! But her was right…she was a girl again. Her opinion didn't matter that much for the dicks in the society.<p>

She was so frustrated! They were all in danger! She needed help!

…..

"Your majesty" Roy said, "I present you the sword of Bradley the Furious"

"I know what this means to you, colonel Mustang" the emperor said. "Your father would have been proud"  
>Suddenly a hawk came down and took Wrath's sword from the emperor's hands. It flew up and landed on the first roof.<p>

That to everyone's surprise, it got bigger. And bigger. And the feathers started falling. And…

"Oh no" Riza mumbled for herself. Instead of a hawk now there was a skinny, pale young man, with long, dark green hair.

"The palm tree" Riza growled, and Edward raised his eyebrows. Being small (WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T SEE THE TOP OF A PALM TREE?) he couldn't see the man on the roof. So he could just think his girl was going nuts.

The palm tree man smirked, almost grimaced and shouted:  
>"Party tiiiiime!"<br>Everyone was still too shocked to speak. Roy was tensed. He knew what he saw, but he still couldn't believe it.

'_So it's true. Not only Wrath has supra human powers…I wonder if they get all that force from their philosopher's stones. '_

But he had no time to think. He had to act.

Too late.

Right after Envy's shout, Wrath and his men jumped out of the huge dragon that was following the winning soldiers.

Like a Troian horse, the dragon had been their hiding.

Archer and Kimbley got the emperor inside his own castle and locked the doors. Wrath climbed on the castle, leaving everyone stunned.

While the Homunculi leader was acting, Roy and his men attacked. All their training wasn't for nothing!  
>But their way was blocked by a rather large man.<p>

"I am hungry. You yummy!"  
>"Are you retarded?" Havoc asked annoyed that the emperor was being kidnapped right before their eyes. He tried to hit the large man with his sword, but it had no effect.<p>

"Having fun, Gluttony?" the green haired man asked, with a mad hint in his voice.

Roy climbed on one of the Hun soldiers' shoulder and got on the roof. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to kill that green haired man.

But the Homunculi climbed further, and Roy couldn't reach him.

They couldn't enter on the front door, since it was locked, and the freaky huge Homunculi was guarding it. Both Havoc and Fuery were trying to get through him, with no success.

They couldn't go further. That meant they couldn't save the emperor. And not saving him wasn't an option.

"They'll never reach the emperor in time" Riza said to herself as she approached the small army trying to enter in the castle.

She saw the columns. It was like someone specially put them there for her!

'_Thanks Mustang. At least you trained us well'_ she smirked inwardly and approached the columns.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!"

Havoc looked at his friends and they nodded. They went to Riza, ready for action. She smiled. She knew she could count on them.

She told them her idea, and they agreed.

Roy looked astonished after them.

They were supposed to follow his lead! Still, he felt like following her too.

**That was chapter 9 xD.**

**So there are only two chapters left of this story…**

**I hope you will enjoy them! I'll update soon.**

**Note: would you like some Roy-Riza physical action? I mean in Mulan there isn't any actually, but it's your decision. I can leave it without, or I can add some action xD. Your wish is my command :D.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there readers ^^.**

**So: Jbean13 PokemonFreak90 , animelover199514 (aww thank you), Adena Arlovskaya, colonelduckie, Kitsune-Blue, Hikaru-Pichu, CandyCane, personwithoutname1, personwithnoname2, ILoveAnonymity, MangaGirl135 (your reviews always make me laugh! Thanks for reading my fic ^^), TkHale, Theiving Alchemist, Riza Sakura, ookami.**

**I love it when I get new reviewers! And I love it when people that like my fic keep reviewing every chapter ^^. You're too sweet people. I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you!  
>I'm going to stop rambling and get into the story :D.<strong>

**Note: No, I don't own it.**

"We need to climb on those poles." Riza explained.

"Like you did when you retrieved the arrow!" Falman exclaimed.

"Yup. Do you have anything to hold on?"  
>They took off their capes and wrapped them around the poles, while the blonde used her sash as support.<p>

Right when they were about to climb, someone tapped Riza on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Roy.

He also took his cape off and wrapped it around the pole, smiling at her. She felt her heart pound louder, just for a few seconds. Then she regained her cool attitude.

"Let's go"  
>They climbed and managed to enter the castle. Roy went ahead to see how the palace looked like, while Riza and the others were going to find some disguise.<p>

"You are a genius!" Havoc exclaimed. "I wish Breda was here with us, to meet such an awesome girl"  
>"Who's Breda?" Riza asked.<p>

"A good friend we have", replied Falman. "But he's back home. He didn't come to war, his older brother did"  
>"Whatever, let's get to action! Do you know where can we find some clothes?" Jean asked.<p>

"I think I have an idea. Look, see that large door over there?" Riza said and they nodded. "I just saw a blonde woman enter there. She seemed like a princess or something. Maybe if we tell her how urgent the situation is, she'll help."  
>They agreed and knocked at the door.<p>

"What?" came an angry scream from behind the door.

"Uhm, I don't think she wants visitors." Fuery said understanding.

"I don't give a shit about what she wants!" Riza growled making the men get a few steps back. Realizing she was a woman only made them like her more, and the fact that she kept the tough attitude was even better. "Miss Armstrong! We need your help! The emperor is in danger!"  
>The door opened at once, relieving them a tall blonde woman, with long hair, and ice cold eyes.<p>

"Oh, so my foolish brother is in trouble? How can I help?" she said rolling her blue eyes.

"We need some of your clothes, uhm, your majesty" Riza talked for them, the men being to smitten by the woman's appearance.

"What for?"  
>"They need to look like concubines."<br>"And who the fuck are you?"  
>Havoc and his friends looked at each other. Those two were two tough, swearing, beautiful young women. And they felt like worms compared to them.<p>

"My name is Riza Hawkeye"

"Olivier Armstrong, nice to meet you" the woman said without a smile. "I've heard about your father"  
>"That is very nice, but we're kind of in a hurry. We don't want the emperor killed. Could you give us some clothes…your majesty?"<br>"And fruits. They might want to look like they have breasts" the princess added.  
>"Yes, that would be lovely"<br>Olivier brought them what they needed and let them change in her room.

"Three filthy men are taking their miserable clothes off in my room." she said disgusted, but before Riza could reply with something acrid, she added "I was in love with a soldier too. But I can't marry him. I have to be stuck in this palace while he's working his ass off in battle. I hate these laws. I don't get it how you survived, or how you even had the courage to join this crazy circus, but I admire you. I tried to join the army too, you know. But my father stopped me" Olivier said, her voice dripping venom.

"I am sorry" Riza said politely. "But I can assure you it's not so easy. So maybe it's better you stood home"  
>Olivier sniffed.<p>

"Please. I could face twenty armies. I'd do anything, just to leave this place"  
>Right then Havoc, Fuery and Falman appeared, dressed like women. They had fruits under their clothes, so they would look like they have breasts.<p>

"Wonderful. No go kick their asses" Olivier said, they thanked the princess and left.

"That's one heck of a woman" Havoc said.

…..

Meanwhile, Archer and Kimbley got the emperor to the highest balcony, followed closely by Wrath.

"Guard the door" Bradley told his men, who obeyed.

"Your walls and armies have fallen. Now it's your turn" the Homunculi said with his usual apparent calm. "Bow to me" he said casual.

…..

Archer and Kimbley joined Gluttony, Envy and the other Huns at the door. After Mustang and his men climbed on the poles, they decided to enter to safety and take care of the place from inside. All the people from the castle were taken to the dungeons.

Luckily for Riza, this happened after they talked to Olivier, who played along and pretended to know nothing. She just went to the dungeons like everyone else, hoping the woman she had just met was good enough at what she was doing.

"Ah this is too easy" Envy smirked.

"Don't relax too much, tramp" Kimbley said coldly.

"Shut up Crimson Shit!" Envy argued. "They looked so dumb when I turned back from that hawk! It was like they never saw a man transform before!" he laughed madly.

"They haven't" replied Archer stiff.

"I am hungry!" Gluttony said.

"They are sure up to something. And if they are, I am going to use this little gift Wrath gave me." Kimbley sniffed.  
>"Don't you dare waste the philosopher's stone on those idiots!" Envy argued.<p>

They heard some noises and turned around.

Three women were standing there.

"Concubines" Archer said greedy.

"Ugly concubines" replied Envy bored. "Don't you have anything ales in mind but fucking? You are going to have any woman you want after we end this!"

While he was talking, Mustang jumped from behind a pole and kicked Envy. Right then Riza attacked Gluttony, Edward flew to fight some Huns. Havoc, Fuery and Falman got the others.

Kimbley was about to swallow his philosopher's stone, when Havoc punched him and grabbed the stone.

Roy was using as much fire alchemy as he could, using the things around. He couldn't create flame from nothing, since he didn't know the secret of fire alchemy, but he at least turned the rusty wood into flamed weapons.

Riza kept hitting Gluttony, with no effect. She decided to use her mind if her strength didn't work, so she went in the closest balcony. Gluttony followed her. She acrobatically jumped on the edge of the balcony, and the Homunculi tried to grab her.

She managed to jump on the roof, and Gluttony tried to catch her, falling from the balcony. He fell all the way down and lost conscious on the ground.

All the people gathered in the square were starring at the show in shock. How was this possible? Their emperor was in danger!

But none of them was doing anything. They were too scared. Besides they couldn't enter the castle, they didn't have the soldiers' training.

Riza smirked and went on back on the balcony.

"Serves him right for wanting to hit a woman" she said and took her sword out, ready to kill some other Huns.

Edward managed to kill some, while Roy was still having a hard time with Envy.

The man kept changing his appearance, and after he saw Riza he decided to turn into her.

Roy froze. There was a perfect copy of Al…Riza, starring and smirking at him. He couldn't hit. He couldn't. Right then, the real Riza came from behind and punched Envy's nose.

He turned back to his from, bleeding.

"You bitch! I'll teach you…"

But he never got the chance to finish his sentence. Roy used one of his latest flamed weapons to hit him. Hard.

"Good job" Riza appreciated, as Envy fell on the floor. "He was getting on my nerves"  
>"Agree" Mustang said, and they turned back to back to fight. "We need to get to the emperor"<br>"I know."  
>"Let's go" he said, and they left the matter in the other's hands.<p>

Roy started going up the stairs, to the highest balcony, when a Hun stopped Riza's way.

"Roy, GO!" she said and started fighting her enemy. He nodded and kept walking.

More like running.

….

"I tire of your arrogance, old man" Wrath said, still seeming calm. "Bow to me" he said getting one of his swords out.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain can not bow to it" Armstrong said looking straight ahead, at the dark sky.

"Then you'll kneel in pieces." Wrath said getting ready to kill the emperor.

Roy jumped and blocked Wrath's attack with his sword.

'_Right in time_' he thought.

Mustang fought the Homunculi, their sword to sword combat dangerously close to the edge of the balcony. They ended up fighting on the floor, and Wrath was at the top of Roy, threatening to kill him.

Roy punched him in the face, just to gather some time to regain his strength.

"Fuery, take the emperor!" Riza ordered as she and the soldiers entered the balcony.

The Huns downstairs were finished. Edward was just taking care of the last ones.

Fuery ran to help the Emperor get away.

"Sorry, your majesty" he said, bowed, and took the emperor with Falman, and they ran to a column. On it there was attached a rope with lamps. It was strong enough to hold two men, so Fuery and the emperor went first, followed closely by Falman.

"No!" Bradley shouted angrily.

He hit Roy and went towards the rope. Riza was just trying to get on it, when she saw the Homunculi. She quickly cut the rope, so she would stop his closest way to the emperor.

He didn't manage to grab it, and the crowd cheered. Riza went straight to Roy, who was wounded on the floor.

"No!" Wrath shouted again as he realized he couldn't see the emperor among the mass of people.

Riza tried to hold Roy up, but he was heavy. He saw Wrath approached, and his heart acted for himself. He asked Riza to leave and took his knife out.

She started to walk away, when Bradley threw Roy's knife away and punched him. She stopped frozen.

"You!" the Homunculi accused grabbing his collar. "You took away my victory!"  
>Riza threw her shoe to hit Wrath's head and he turned around.<p>

"No! I did!" she exclaimed and pulled her hair back, like she had it in the mountain. Bradley starred.

He knew the woman seemed familiar.

"The soldier from the mountains" he stated calmly. He dropped Roy and started after the blonde.

She put her shoe on and started running.

'_Damn, damn, damn, damn! Why didn't I think before I acted?'_

'_Because he was in danger'_ she mentally replied herself, and kept running down the hall.

Thank God for her slim built. She was easier than Wrath, she was faster, and, she thought, smarter. Many advantages. But he was stronger and had the ultimate eye. Damn.

"So what's the plan?" Edward asked running along with her.

'_Where did he come from?_ ' she wondered, but was happy to have someone with her.

"Ummm"

"You don't have a plan?" the dragon asked shocked.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I go…" she said as she saw the firework tower.

Wrath was getting closer.

She needed to act. Now.

"Edward."  
>"Yes, your improvising majesty?"<br>"Shut up, little one" she replied still running, "Can you fly?"  
>"Obviously not! But I can perform alchemy!"<br>"Great, get yourself some wings and go to the firework tower."

"Why?"  
>"Because tonight we are celebrating" she winked and stopped running.<p>

**Dum dum xD.**

**So there will be the next chapter and than the epilogue xD. So kind of two left. **

**I hope you liked it! Please review~**

**Sorry for Envy's lame ending, but I wanted Roy to give him the last punch + I couldn't make it TOO long :D. **

**So, yeah, I had to add Olivier. She's too awesome. If you don't recognize her, she's from Brotherhood verse and she's Armstrong's sister. It's up to you who the 'soldier' is: Buccaneer or Miles xD. **

**Kisses, Ana.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: YAY 88 reviews!**

**Thanks to: Hikaru Pichu, ookami, Theiving Alchemist, Tk hale, starlightneko (I'm glad you like it!), PokemonFreak90, animelover199514, ILoveAnonymity, MangaGirl135 (she's an awesome character), RizaSakura (here it is :D)**

**I loved it how you thought about who was Olivier's soldier. I for one like the idea of her and Miles, but Buccaneer is just as good xD. **

**I think you already got it, but I don't own anyone T_T**

**Here we go: **

Just as Edward flew away with his just created wings, Wrath broke the door and approached Riza REALLY fast, swinging his sword around.

She gasped and started running down the hall once again. Wrath's destructive sword took down several decorations from the imperial hall, but the blonde soldier didn't really give a damn about it right then. She was more worried about saving her own ass.

The sword hit a pole, bringing it down. As it fell it made a huge hole in the wall. Riza saw the huge mass of people, very small, at a very big distance. They were high up.

She had an idea. This would be even better than her initial plan.

It wasn't like she had a choice anyway, the hall was coming to a dead ending.

She jumped on the pole, followed closely by Bradley.

Riza once again grabbed the edge of the roof and climbed on it, just like she did with Gluttony. But this time she was staying up. Bradley was far more agile than Gluttony, so he quickly climbed after her. She walked on the narrow top of the roof, with no weapon with her.

'_Ed, hurry up…'_ she mentally begged. Damn, she could die there if he didn't hurry.

Edward was just landing on the tower with fireworks.

He took some fireworks and stood steady. He needed to aim perfectly.

Riza was on the crest of the roof, and Wrath was near her.

"Look on the roof!" a man from the ground shouted.

'_No shit, Sherlock' _Riza thought, trying to keep her cool. '_Don't look down, don't look down. Whatever you do don't look down'_ she ordered herself.

He was close, swinging his sword like it was a toy one. She needed to defend herself. But with what?  
>The only thing she had with her was her fan.<p>

'_Good enough'_

"It looks like you're out of ideas" the one eyed man smirked.

He lunged with his sword towards her, and pierced her fan. She quickly closed it, taking his sword in one smart move. As she twisted the fan, he lost his grip.

Right then Edward lighted the firework.

"Here we go…." He mumbled satisfied.

Riza, who was using Wrath's sword as a lever, kicked him in the face. He lost his balance and fell on his knees. She threw his sword on his cape, pinning him to the roof, than lied flat and let herself fall on the left side of the roof.

Bradley looked angrily at her. How dare she mock him like that?  
>But he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a lighted firework flying towards him, with all speed ahead.<p>

It hit him in the belly, sending him right into the firework tower, and made it explode.

Thousands of fireworks flew up in the sky, as a last sign of Wrath's existence, and the crowd cheered.

Riza, who was hanging on the edge of the roof, let go. Right then Roy was walking under it, to see closely what happened with Wrath.

Riza fell on him and they both ended up on the ground.

She was at the top of him, and Roy recognized her scent in a second. She was all right. She didn't fall. He had been so worried! He was lying there injured, and when he got up Riza or Wrath were nowhere.

He went outside and saw along with everyone else the fight on the roof. She was incredible! She technically used a fan to defeat the king of Homunculi!  
>He wanted to keep her in his arms all day, but she got up and apologized.<p>

"That was a deliberate attempt to my life!" Yoki said walking fast towards Riza and Roy. "Where is she? Now she's done it. What a mess!"  
>Riza looked at him with big eyes. Did he just say she created a mess? What about the 'killed the leader of Homunculi' part?<p>

Roy, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and some other soldiers stood in front of her, in a protective way.

"Step aside, that creature's not worth protecting!" Yoki accused.

"She's a hero!" Roy said in Yoki's face, and Riza gasped. A hero?

"She's a woman! She'll never be worth anything!"  
>"Listen, you pompous…" Roy was about to swear like never before in his life, when he heard a voice.<p>

"That is enough!" Armstrong shouted.

"Your majesty, I can explain" Roy said in a completely different tone. Now he was duteous.

He told Roy to step aside. He and his men let the emperor pass through.

Riza waited. That was it. The end of her. At least she managed to save his life, right? But she still broke the law. She deserved it. That was it.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Riza Hawkeye. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace…" he said in a harsh voice, "AND…you saved us all"

Riza watched with narrowed eyes as the emperor bowed to her.

Yoki looked horrified at Armstrong, than followed. Then Roy bowed. Then Havoc. Then all the soldiers. All the people that were waiting in the imperial court made the same move, all bowing to her, the savior of china.

Riza could recognize Olivier, near other people from the palace.

Everyone, absolutely everyone was bowing to her.

She couldn't believe it.

"Yoki" the emperor said after everyone was back to their usual position.

"Your excellency?"

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council"  
>Riza was shocked once again. All she did was follow her instinct. It turned out to be a wise decision…<p>

"A member of…But there are no council positions open, your majesty!" he said scandalized.

"Very well then, she can have your job"

"What…my…"  
>Roy chuckled as he saw Yoki faint. Damn straight. The creep deserved it.<p>

"With all due respect, sir" Riza said bowing, "I have been away from home long enough"  
>Armstrong smiled and took his pendant off.<p>

"Then take this, so your family will know what you have done for me. And this," he said giving her Wrath's sword, "so the world will know what you have done for China"

She took the gifts, and in one of her rare expressions of appreciation, she hugged him. Armstrong laughed and hugged her back.

"Is she allowed to do that? " Havoc asked, and Roy, Falman and Fuery shrugged.

She was the woman that had saved China. She was allowed to do anything.

Riza walked away from the emperor, just to be hugged by her three best male friends. She laughed and embraced them, in a big bear hug.

They broke the hug and she went further, and she found herself in front of Roy. She smiled in anticipation. After all this, she could finally find out.

Find out if he felt the same.

"You…" he said and her grin grew bigger. "You fight good" Roy mumbled, and Riza's smile turned into disappointment.

"Oh. Thank you" she replied and went to her horse.

Roy smacked his forehead. _'Idiot, idiot, idiot!'_

Riza got on her horse, trying not to think that half of China was looking at her, and went down the stairs on the horse. Everyone cheered as she passed by them and she tried to smile.

She failed.

Still, a grimace on her face was enough for the cheering crowd.

"Ahem" Armstrong cleared his throat coming near Mustang. "The flower that blows in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all"  
>"Sir?" Roy said confused.<p>

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!" the emperor said like he would explain a five year old and put his had on. In the crowd's cheers, he entered his now Hun free castle.

"Let's go home" Riza told Edward as they were riding towards her village.

"Let's" he replied smiling. She knew how proud he was of her.

….

Berthold Hawkeye was on his favorite bench, under the blossom tree. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his daughter entering the garden, safe and sound, with just a few scratches on her face.  
>"Riza." He stated standing.<p>

She kneeled in front of him and he sat back on the bench.

"Father, I brought you the sword of Wrath" she said giving him the sword, "and the crest of the emperor. They're gifts to honor the Hawkeye family" she said with her head bowed.

He threw the gifts on the ground and hugged his daughter tight.

"the greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter" he said proudly. He whipped away her tear and hugged her again. "I've missed you so"

"I've missed you too, dad"

Riza's mother with Pinako were just entering the garden.

Riza's mother sighed and tried to hold her tears back. Riza was all right! She was so happy!  
>"Great," Pinako said, "she brings home a sword. If you ask me she should have brought home a man."<p>

…..

Roy and Havoc were in front of Riza's house.

"Go in, boss. I'll wait for you here"  
>"She's going to kill me." Roy sighed.<p>

"I wouldn't put my money on that, colonel"  
>"Aghh" Roy covered his face with his palms. "Do you think my excuse sounds plausible?"<br>"Totally. Now go in there" Havoc smirked as he watched his tough boss all freaking out.

Roy nodded, sighed and entered, with the helmet in his hand.

Havoc chuckled leaning on his horse. After being one of the biggest heroes of China, he had some money too. That was good. It impressed girls.

"Nice horse you've got there" a voice from behind him said. Havoc turned around. A pretty girl, with curly dark hair and big eyes smiled at him.

"Thank you" he said, wanting to sound as confident as possible. He felt his knees go weak.

"Are you one of Riza's kick ass friends?"  
>"Uhm yes. You're a friend of hers?"<br>"Yup. She just got back so I didn't get the chance to hear all the awesome stories, but I've heard enough from everyone else. They all say she saved China."  
>"Well, she did."<br>"Darn. I'm her best friend! She should have said something to me. I could have joined her"  
>"Being in the army is tough" Havoc said leaning closer to her.<p>

"I'm not afraid" she replied with a playful smirk. "Whatever Riza can do, I can do too."

"I bet you can" he grinned at her. "What's your name?"  
>"What's YOUR name?"<p>

"I asked first."  
>"Well I'm not telling."<br>"Oh, really. Why not?"  
>"I only like wealthy men"<p>

"You're talking to the right man than"

She sniffed.

"We'll see about that" and she left.

Havoc starred after her. Well that was a very interesting woman. And he didn't even get to know her name! Damn.

…..

"Excuse me, does Riza Hawkeye live here?" Roy asked a very shocked Pinako.

She pointed towards the garden, with her mouth forming a perfect O shape.

"Woho, sign me up for next year" Pinak said looking after him. Riza's mother chuckled.

This was going to be interesting.

**Yeaaaahhh last chapter done.**

**Don't worry, there is also the EPILOGUE. I'm not leaving you hanging xD.**

**I'll update soon :D. **

**NOTE: I was thinking that after I finish this story (that would be with the next and last chapter) to start a new one, on the same style.**

**I was thinking ** _**Hercules**_** from Disney, with Edward (Hercules) as main character. It is going to contain EdWin, Greed, Izumi, some Roy and Riza, Hughes, Envy…**

**I'm still trying to decide on the other characters.**

**What do you think? I'm only going to do it if there are people wanting xD. So let me know. **

**Until then, I'm going to finish writing the epilogue, post it here, and wait for your response. **

**Hugs, Anana. **


	13. Chapter 12 EPILOGUE

**A/N: Here is the last chapter :D.**

**Thank you guys for reading this until the very end. And thanks to The wandering Azn for critics. I really appreciate :D. It will surely help me improve my writing!**

**Here we go:**

Riza was telling her father everything that happened. Of course, she left out the 'oh my God my commanding officer is hot' and concentrated on the action part.

"Honorable Hawkeye Berthold…" Roy said approaching and bowed.

Riza starred in shock. There was no way in hell he was there. Impossible. Still, there he was.

"I…" Roy wanted to continue, but he saw Riza. "Riza…uh, uhm, you forgot your helmet" he said insecure. "Ah, but, well, actually, it's your helmet, isn't it?" he added towards Berthold.

'_Damn, I'm rambling.'_ He thought angrily.

Berthold nodded towards Riza amused. This boy was so in love with his daughter. That was the colonel that Riza told him about? The one that used fire alchemy? Who knows, maybe he could teach the boy a few things…even the…secret of flame alchemy? He seemed to have potential.

"Would you like to stay for diner?" Riza asked politely.

"Would you like to stay forever?" they heard Pinako from the garden entry.

Riza shook her head with a smile. Roy chuckled.

"I like your grandmother" he said amused.

"I think she likes you too"

…

Riza, Roy, Havoc and Rebecca were together at the local pub.

"…and then Wrath tried to his her, but she got his sword in her fan, twisted it and grabbed it! He looked so stupid, I swear!" Havoc was narrating.

"No shit!" Rebecca said. "I can't believe it, Riza! That's so awesome! How come you get to work under someone so awesome like colonel Bastard here, with people so awesome like Cancer Stick here, and get the chance to save China! That's just too awesome."  
>Roy frowned. He somehow liked this woman, still he was pretty annoyed by her.<p>

Havoc blushed. He liked Rebecca a little too much. Rebecca. She had a nice name. He was glad he found out after all. She called him a 'cancer stick' because he was smoking.

Truth was she found it kind of hot. She wasn't going to say that though.

Riza was so happy that her new friends with her all friends got along. So happy to be safe and sound, back home. So happy to see Roy again.

She couldn't explain her urge. She just wanted to grab his hand and hold it forever.

Was she having a post-war breakdown?  
>She didn't feel like a hero, really. She couldn't have done it without their help. Still, the fact that people now considered her opinion, despite her sex, was very pleasurable.<p>

"Trust me Becky, I wish you were there with me. But it was more an on the spot decision."

"Hey, Havoc?" Rebecca addressed him directly, making him blush again.

"Yeah?"

"Care to go for a walk?"  
>"Uhm, sure" he stuttered.<p>

They got up and left. Rebecca winked to Riza.

'_Damn her. She just wanted to leave me alone with Roy!'_

They left the pub too, and walked around the village.

"Riza, what you did…" he begun. "You were incredible. How you followed me, my orders, and I think you ended up better than me"

"I would follow you into hell, sir" she said looking at the bright sky, and he shivered.

"You don't mean that"  
>"I do."<br>He stopped and looked at her. She stopped too.

"You know, for a second there I thought I was gay" he said.

"I'm afraid I'm not following sir, but I see nothing wrong with being gay"

He smiled.

"Please leave the formalities. You can call me Roy, like you did before"  
>"I was trying to get your attention back then" she smiled embarrassed.<p>

"Well, pretend you are trying again"

She smiled.

"What were you saying?"  
>"That I thought I was gay. But I'm not"<br>"Good to know sir…Roy."

He smirked.

"I thought there was nothing wrong with being gay"  
>"There's not" she blushed annoyed. She really didn't want him to be gay. She wanted him damn straight.<p>

"Riza?"  
>"Yes…Roy?" she paused, once again ready to call him 'sir'.<p>

"You are a wonderful woman"  
>She looked in his onyx eyes. Did he really mean it?<p>

"The most incredibly amazing woman I've ever met. So courageous, so reliable, so good hearted, so strong. And such a good actress" he added smirking. She smiled.

"Thank you. Is there a purpose for your compliments?"  
>He looked at the sky. He was known as a charmer. Every woman fainted just at seeing his smile. But this woman pretended to be a man and kicked his ass in training at some point.<p>

He was so in love. He had never rambled when talking to a woman before. But Riza just had this effect on him. Luckily when he started complimenting her, he just couldn't stop. So he seemed to have his cool attitude again.

But when she asked him if there was a purpose…

"I…uhmmm…uhm. Riza. I…"  
>She rolled her eyes. For such a strong and organized man, he was a failure when it came to expressing his feelings. But it was all right. She wasn't any different.<p>

She let go of all her insecurities and shames. She couldn't care less that she was right in front of her house and anyone could see her.

She really, really didn't car if her father would throw her out. Which he wouldn't, but still.

She put her hands on his broad chest, and moved them slowly. He was shocked. She was once again reading his thoughts.

"Riza…" he said in a shaking, husky voice.

She approached her face to his, their lips almost touching.

She felt his hot breathe on her mouth and waited. She didn't have to wait long. Roy leaned in, pressing his mouth on hers.

Riza responded eagerly, lost in the feeling. She had waited so long for this…

They both had.

He moved his hands on her tiny waist. She felt so right in his arms.

He enjoyed how her hands were gripping his shoulders, how her soft lips felt on his, how her smell was intoxicating him, how he couldn't get tired of seeing and feeling her skin….

They kissed like there was no tomorrow. She broke the kiss, when she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Roy, I…."  
>"You would follow me into hell if I asked you to?" he asked.<p>

"Yes." She replied with no hesitation.

"I don't plan on going there, so how about we just stay together here?"  
>She chuckled.<p>

"Very well…sir" she smirked accentuating the last word.

"Don't call me that, it makes me want to punch something" he said and she chuckled again.

"How about when we're on duty?"

"Oh, so you plan on joining me in future missions?"  
>"Anytime"<br>He smiled.

….

Riza grinned.

"Hey, Rebecca."  
>"Hey to you too, soldier girl. What's with the grin?"<br>"You fancy Jean, don't you?"  
>"" she said in one breathe, making Riza laugh.<p>

"Sure. Tell me when the wedding is" she winked and got up. "I have to talk to someone"

She went to the ancestors' temple.

"Edward?"

"Hey there" he smiled to her. "How are things going with Colonel Bastard?"  
>"Why does everyone keep calling him that?" she rolled her eyes.<p>

"He's bossy, he thinks he's awesome, he hit you in training a few months ago and he gave you hell at the beginning of your training"  
>"I was a failure. It was his job to do so. But anyway, Rebecca also calls him that. So does Havoc"<br>"Rebecca is jealous that someone is stealing you from her. And Jean is jealous because Mustang stole some of his old girlfriends"  
>Riza starred in shock.<p>

"How do you know that?"  
>Edward smirked.<p>

"I go places, sister! Gotta go, I have a pedestal to fill, some ancestors to annoy. See you later!" he said and wanted to leave.

"Edward?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thank you" she said and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Whatever. Go to your Bastard."

She chuckled as he got on his pedestal smirking.

**THE END.**

**Oh my God, I can't believe I finished it! I hope you guys liked it XD. That was the last chapter, dum dum!**

**Thanks to: **

**-Patricia and Andreea for their support**

**-Chellerbelle for giving me the idea**

**-Disney and Arakawa for creating such awesome material for me to combine**

**-you guys, who read this until the very ending! **

**Love, Ana. **


End file.
